


【all狮】动力和饥饿感源自内心

by Wyrmbane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrmbane/pseuds/Wyrmbane
Summary: 代发，原作者狐狸主all狮，副新狮混乱邪恶鬼畜，简单来说就是各种乱搞马克每节搞狮的人都会在标题里写上慎入慎入慎入！
Relationships: Everyone/Marc-André ter Stegen, Manuel Neuer/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. 风暴前的平静

“请问你怎么看外界对于德国一二门之争的看法？”“下午好诺伊尔先生，请问能发表一下你对特尔施特根在国家队位置的看法么？”“你好......”

诺伊尔打着官腔回答记者一个个不怀好意的问题，他已经不耐烦了，记者每次都会抓着两人或优秀或失常的发挥大做文章。他太了解这些媒体的德行了，或许年轻气盛的时候还会被气的恼怒说出一些容易被各种解读的发言，不过现在他更担心那只可爱的小狮子会被误导。坐在一边的官员看出了诺伊尔烦躁的心情，赶紧示意时间已经到了结束记者会。

“嘿，曼努，那些记者又在拿着那头小狮子的事烦你了？”通道里，穆勒把胳膊搭在自家门将肩上，整个拜仁 或者说包括在国家队的老人，基本都知道诺伊尔对远在西班牙的小狮子的心思。说实话，特尔施特根也确实够辣，不少队友或多或少抱着点见不得人的心思去搞一搞媒体所谓的“排外”。

如果不是曼努拦着表示小狮子是他的目标，大概队友里已经有人下手了吧。穆勒倒是对现在的状态挺满意，反正吃不到总还能调戏一下的，曼努在这方面上控制的倒是刚好。一个孤单的迟钝的小家伙，在队里对谁笑的都很好看，没人会想放过的，对吧？

诺伊尔看见身边穆勒笑着的眼睛里越来越暗，大概也知道他指的是什么，拜托，更衣室里的黄色笑话大概就那些，他甚至在国家队的训练场上听到过胡梅尔斯对马克屁股的评价，有时候诺伊尔都有点好奇他的可爱后辈难道真的对这些毫不知情，还是在巴萨更衣室里已经养成习惯了。

最好不要是后者，诺伊尔磨了磨牙。该死的 在他的授意下，他觉得队友对那只小狮子的小动作已经够直白了，特尔施特根还是每天一副好说话的表情笑盈盈地看着他们，他可不希望马克的第一次随便给了巴萨的哪个混蛋。

“是啊，还是那些烦人的问题，那些讨人厌的记者脑子里根本没装过什么有价值的东西。”

“哈哈哈哈曼努，谁让你是队长呢，总得有人应付这些玩意吧。不过那些记者至少说对了一点，你确实很关心马克。”穆勒意有所指，“话说你要不要教教马克打牌～”

“别以为我不知道你们在想什么，托马斯，”诺伊尔不是很赞成得斜了穆勒一眼，“你和马茨上次是故意的吧，注意点，我说过马克是我的！”

“好的好的，控制欲可真强啊曼努，不过国家队快该征召训练了吧。”

——————————

特尔施特根有思考过和国家队队友的关系，他是个内向的人，也担心过早早的离开了本国的联赛会和队友有些隔阂，不过似乎很幸运的，这里没有像媒体说的那样排外，他还交到了不错的朋友，至少不至于孤零零的。更衣室的氛围比他一开始以为的要好多了，不同于外界对于德国人刻板的沉默印象，虽然有时候他有些应付不来一些玩笑。

是谁说的德国人都是不善言辞的冰碴子呢，特尔施特根自认为还算个温和的居家派，而且看看穆勒吧，他成功打破了大众的刻板印象。特尔施特根还是满喜欢穆勒的，有他在大概不会有人对更衣室有什么不沟通交流的猜忌，而且这个有点话唠的家伙确实在他第一次被一线队征召的时候帮了不小的忙，有人主动搭话对于他来说简直是救星一样的存在。

其实要说更在意的，还是和国家队队长——现任一门诺伊尔的关系。除了训练特尔施特根不太有机会和他搭上话，了解的途径大抵也是通过各种采访和添油加醋的媒体。特尔施特根清楚媒体的不靠谱，但对于这位前辈的态度他也小心翼翼的。虽说是竞争关系，球场下还是不要有太多麻烦的交集了吧，现在也融入了更衣室，好好提升水平争取早点成为首发是最重要的，特尔施特根这么想着在飞机上窝了窝闭上眼打个盹。

——————————

“托马斯，你和曼努提了那只小狮子了？”胡梅尔斯趁着诺伊尔被拉走沟通队里的事务，拦住穆勒，“他又让我注意分寸了，拜托，他简直是只鸡妈妈，怎么忍了这么久还不下手的？”

“哈，我要跟曼努告状你说他是鸡妈妈！”穆勒灵敏地躲开胡梅尔斯冲他头拍过来的手，“不过我有预感，”穆勒舔了舔嘴唇，“马克的屁股要倒霉了。”

特尔施特根在某些事情上远没有他扑救时候的反应迅速，摄影师按下快门的同时愉快地想着，他很满意每次给这个美味队员的“特写”。请别误会，这一切都是在国家队长的默许下，他还不打算为了满足一些小小的私欲去得罪诺伊尔，不过要是和他一拍即合就棒极了。特尔施特根真的是个绝佳的素材，典型日耳曼血统长相脸上却天天挂着对谁都谦逊的笑，谁会不想破坏征服一下这种反差呢，显然诺伊尔也是如此，特意安排了随队的摄影师拍一些角度特殊的训练照。

也怪不得队长对这只小狮子格外上心，摄影师低头查看刚刚拍下的照片，饱满的胸肌甚至将休闲线衣撑出了弧度，突出的乳头衣服都遮不住，让人忍不住按下去，挺翘的屁股被紧紧得包在运动裤里。可惜他执着于休闲装，摄影师略有遗憾的盖上镜头，要是能像队里某些人爱打扮点就好了。

————————————

第一天的训练强度一般不大，教练也管不住这群精力旺盛的小伙子们，队员在训练场上嘻嘻哈哈的打闹，穆勒一如既往在捣乱。诺伊尔背着光看向旁边的特尔施特根，暖洋洋的阳光给他镀上了层毛绒模糊的边。他真的像只柔软的小狮子，那群记者难得想了个贴切的称呼，诺伊尔觉得自己开始饿了，迫切的需要点什么满足他的胃口。

特尔施特根没注意到诺伊尔对他的观察，还在和与自己一组的莱诺聊天。两人同在异乡有不少共同话题，从一开始不适应的饮食到刚学新语言时的小磕绊，特尔施特根向前趴下压着腿，一边扭头和莱诺聊的投入。诺伊尔眯着眼睛咬了咬后槽牙，该死的，他现在甚至能想到他的小狮子对贝恩得笑的多好看，弯着的眼睛会亮晶晶的盯着对方看，笑起来会露出可爱的小虎牙，或许还会无意地用舌尖扫一下嘴角，他不知道现在这个姿势简直是在勾引人吗！为什么马克每次抱球的时候都喜欢翘着屁股！

诺伊尔觉得眼前这只小狮子简直是在挑战他的耐心，他从不掩饰自己的控制欲，唯独特尔施特根——他想好好留住小狮子漂亮的笑容，迟迟没有动手。特尔施特根从来没有主动的靠近他，每次都是友好平淡的几句客套话，或者给每个队友都有的抱抱，甚至马茨和托马斯他们两个都比他和马克走的近！感觉背后凉飕飕的，莱诺不用猜也知道又是队长在盯着他，暗地里翻了个白眼：拜托，求求你赶紧和马克表明了吧，天天守着推特点赞谁知道您是什么意思。

特尔施特根看着莱诺脸色变的有点不对，缩回腿站起来顺着莱诺的目光方向扭过头去，逆着光站着的诺伊尔表情看不真切，阴影拢在脸上，隐约能看到他抿成一条线的嘴，全身散发着不满的气息不加掩饰的冲这边发散过来。特尔施特根原本明朗的心情沉了下来，他不希望像外界猜测的那样在队内造成一门二门竞争的冲突，心里也清楚现在的自己的确实力少逊于诺伊尔，但也不至于面对赤裸裸的敌意一再退让。特尔施特根本以为诺伊尔不会在意那些挑事报道，不过目前看来，他周身的气场也不知是轻信了媒体又或是从内心的不满，让特尔施特根觉得他被高高在上的俯视轻视了。

诺伊尔看着小狮子从刚刚让人浮想联翩的姿势站起来，遗憾的咂了下嘴，然后就见他转过头冲着自己，正惊讶莫非这只迟钝的小狮子终于意识到了自己对他的注意，就看见特尔施特根紧锁着眉头像只冲他呲牙的呜噜呜噜受到威胁的狮子。

——————————

“马克，笑一个！”胡梅尔斯趁着特尔施特根下意识一抬头拍了张两人的合照，满意的看着照片里 无辜干净的眼睛微微向上抬起看着镜头，还没来得及穿好的衣服卡在胸上像什么情趣内衣，暴露在外的皮肤因为刚刚的热水微微透着粉。

“哈哈哈别害羞嘛马克，让我发个推特。”向后躲开害羞的小狮子，胡梅尔斯在心里捏了捏屏幕上漂亮的胸肌，配字：cutie pie* 在余光中特尔施特根爆红的脸按下发送。穆勒及时抱住了站起来试图抢过手机的小狮子，借着打闹搂住特尔施特根的脖子，“别担心马克，马茨那个傻瓜比你不上相多了，”看着因为距离过于近被呼出的热气染得红透的耳尖，舔了舔上牙膛，这可不妙呀曼努，你再不出来我可阻止不了周围队友对这个可口的小狮子下手了。

*cutie pie 有魅力的姑娘，情人（胡大头真的在一张合照里配了这个，憨憨挠头jpg）

“滚蛋 托马斯，我永远是最上相的那个。”胡梅尔斯关掉手机放回背包里，抬手摸了摸修剪整齐的胡子，眼神笑着飘向周围的队友。

博阿滕靠过来慢悠悠地挡住了特尔施特根和更衣室大门之间的通道，坐在周围的几人也停下来手里的活计，暗暗关注着更衣室的焦点人物。

特尔施特根不自在的扭了扭身子，太近了，即使在乱哄哄的巴萨更衣室，他也不太习惯在刚洗完澡后就和人贴在一起。身后的托马斯胳膊圈住了他的脖子，下巴搁在肩膀旁边，胡渣蹭的特尔施特根痒痒的，也不好意思直接挣开善意的队友，只能有点委屈的向前略微挪一挪。

落在最后的诺伊尔好不容易冲完凉水澡冷静下来，一出浴室就看见还留在更衣室的队友围在他的小狮子周围，带头的几个都快用目光把他扒干净了。再不制止大概小狮子现在就会被更衣室压在地板上办了，诺伊尔盯着穆勒快伸到特尔施特根衣服里的手，不快的咳了一声，“第一天训练，乖乖的遵守时间，别在更衣室里磨叽了。”

“噢——不是吧曼努。”“天啊曼努你果然是鸡妈妈！”在一片抱怨声里，倒也没有人真的抗议什么，毕竟除了还傻乎乎的特尔施特根，其他人都明白队长话里的意思，怏怏地离开。诺伊尔看着还留在小狮子身边冲他挤眉弄眼的两人，走过去开始赶人，“你们也是，别胡闹了托马斯，不然教练明天第一个留你加练。”大力把挂在特尔施特根身上的穆勒分开，胡梅尔斯摊了摊手，拎着背包顺手拉走了穆勒。

特尔施特根觉得诺伊尔在针对自己，从训练开始就没有给他好脸色，现在甚至只是一些平常的玩笑他都要给自己施压！因为自己远在西班牙，本就和队友的关系有些尴尬，现在诺伊尔又要把他维持的友谊抽到真空，实在不能怪他多想。

“曼努艾尔你到底有什么毛病，”特尔施特根咬咬牙还是决定把事情挑明，“该死的，你要是因为我和你的竞争大可不必这样，没有必要盯着我的一举一动吧！”更衣室只剩下他们两个，但是特尔施特根还是控制住了音量，他不希望被藏在哪里的记者听去做文章。“还是你那个脑袋听信那些愚蠢的报纸写的乱七八糟的报道，可恶的我确实有想过要多争取出场时间，但你也不用这么小心眼的......”

“去他的特尔施！”诺伊尔感觉血液冲到了头顶，一巴掌拍在旁边的更衣柜上打断了特尔施特根的发言，铁制的柜门被拍的碰碰响。他怎么敢，他怎么敢这么想！哈，马克难道真的认为我在打压他故意不让他上场么？还有为什么要提那些报道，他觉得我会相信那些胡扯的烂消息吗！

“听着马克，我不知道你到底为什么觉得我会听信那些厕纸报，不过另一个问题我倒是可以回答你。”诺伊尔不顾小狮子的挣扎，把手紧紧地扣在面前人的肩膀上，“你要是终于发现了我在盯着你，那我可以告诉你，我tm早就看上你了！”

这个距离刚好让诺伊尔发现，他们之间的身高差距正好可以让他略微低头看着他的小狮子的眼睛，舌头忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角裂开一个危险的笑容：“那么你的回答呢，马克？”

特尔施特根觉得诺伊尔简直是疯了，他不敢相信曼努身为堂堂队长居然会这样羞辱他。当然也不能怪小狮子这样想，向来疏远且与你竞争的前辈，突然对你说出这么刺激的话，换作是谁也会觉得是句侮辱人的气话，更何况是看上去相当愤怒的诺伊尔呢。

“别开玩笑了曼努，我不喜欢你这样羞辱我。”特尔施特根拍开诺伊尔的手，太用力了，他感觉肩膀上肯定会留下红印子。特尔施特根突然感到无由来的脱力感，这个有点自我的前辈还真是一点都不懂他的心思，“我真的没有功夫和你玩游戏，我先回去了。”

该死的，该死的

诺伊尔感觉他要疯了。


	2. 诺伊尔+博阿滕+胡梅尔斯

第一天集训的晚上大多会办个小型的聚餐，年轻人总是有无限的精力，关系好的小伙子们凑在一起，叽叽喳喳着怎么在集训期间骗过教练打游戏到深夜。特尔施特根特意选了个远离中心的位置，他需要安静的待一会，下午和曼努短暂的争吵让他头痛。小狮子开始搞不懂这位前辈的态度了，诺伊尔对外的发言可以说偏袒他，哪怕有时候自己的言论被揪住不放，曼努也会帮助解围，但两人在队里的相处模式又实在没什么说服力。

或许这只是曼努作为队长的责任吧，特尔施特根深吸了口气，这些费心的关系实在不适合他来思考。

另一边的诺伊尔比起小狮子更不好过，他处在暴怒的边缘，沉着一张脸默默地切着盘子里的食物，刀划在陶瓷上嘎吱嘎吱的声音引得旁边的队友频频侧目。眼神追逐着远处故意躲着他的特尔施特根，诺伊尔在脑子里一遍遍回想着小狮子拒绝他时的样子。

“放过那个可怜的盘子吧。”穆勒终于看不下去诺伊尔浑身写着别惹我的样子，塞了杯水到他手里。“看来马克真的对你没什么好印象，所以我们能动手了吗？”穆勒还是那副笑嘻嘻的样子，“队里可不是所有人都有那么好的忍耐力呀。”

诺伊尔手指敲打着杯壁，看着那只小狮子和年轻的队员们谈笑，被对方不知是不是故意的手贴在胸上，还一副听到了好奇事的样子凑过去睁大眼睛，搂着他开怀的笑。

“不听话的小狮子应该被前辈好好管教一下。”诺伊尔哼了一声，握紧了杯子。

——————————

晚饭后的时间自由分配，队友都三三两两的结伴叙旧或者约了电子游戏。特尔施特根还在犹豫是否单独整理下心情，穆勒从旁边冒出来靠在他的椅背上，“马——克——，要不要和我们去打台球？来吧来吧，正好凑齐人。”

或许换换心情刚好，特尔施特根暗自想了想欣然应约，并没有怀疑穆勒不自然翘起的嘴角。

娱乐室今天相比以往显得有点冷清，不擅长电子游戏什么的小狮子多是来这里和队友喝一杯或者跟着集体行动，没有注意到任何异样。台球桌边已经聚集了三两个队友正撑着球杆聊天，不知道是不是错觉，特尔施特根总感觉今天有目光若有若无的跟着他，奇怪地四周扫一眼又没什么发现，只当是跟诺伊尔的摩擦让自己过于敏感。

一杆开球，观战的胡梅尔斯解开靠近脖子的扣子放松得窝在小沙发里。曼努终于要对眼前的小狮子下手了，镜片很好的掩饰了他对特尔施特根的打量，一只手撑着头满足的观赏着小狮子翘起的漂亮弧线。

特尔施特根靠在台球桌上观察了两眼台球的分布，拿着球杆选好角度伏下身子。饱满的蜜桃臀随着身体下趴翘起来，甚至跟着球杆角度的微调一晃一晃的；大腿被裤子绷得紧紧的，后背漂亮的曲线一览无遗；上衣有点短了，随着胳膊的伸展露出了一小节腰侧，腰窝隐隐的藏在衣服下面留了个引人遐想的阴影。

【他太辣了，你应该来我的角度看看。】胡梅尔斯无声的感叹一句，对着穆勒做口型。【我硬的快要爆炸了，曼努怎么还不来？】

特尔施特根认真的抿了抿嘴，控制好力量出杆，球杆击中母球发出了沉闷“咚”的一声，

【该死的我也想知道。】博阿滕把卫衣的袖子拉了上去。

母球笔直的超预料中路线上的红球撞过去，

【我们不能先下手么？】基米希焦急的转着手里的粉块。

红球应声被击落，掉进洞里。

特尔施特根得意的撑着球杆摆了个pose，带着点年少朝气的笑露在脸上，呲着小虎牙挑着眉毛对着另一队的博阿滕和基米希做了个挑衅的表情，下一秒破功撑着球桌笑弯了腰。

“热罗姆，你们又输了一局哦，今天你们不行啊。”丝毫没意识到周围气氛不对的特尔施特根还在笑盈盈的调侃着对面二人，手指整理了下刚刚因为弯腰而有些乱的领口。特尔施特根不知道他现在每个不经意的动作都在挑逗着面前四人，身后的胡梅尔斯已经取下了眼镜放在一边盘细细打量这只小狮子，盘算着从哪里着手品尝这个饭后的甜品。

隔开外界和台球室的帘子哗啦啦被拉响，诺伊尔拎着个背包沉默的走进来，目光环视了一周室内满意得定在他的小狮子身上，随手卸下背包扔在台球桌上。

特尔施特根在看到诺伊尔进来的时候就努力压下胃里翻滚起来的酸液，他 不 想 在和队友娱乐放松的时候造成什么让人尴尬的场面。被扔到台子上的包成了爆炸前的一点火星，特尔施特根上前几步伸手揪住诺伊尔的领子，“去他妈的曼努艾尔，有什么事你可以私下去找我，我不是在这跟你吵架的！”

他的小狮子被惹急了，那个在镜头里永远一副彬彬有利样子的马克现在涨红着脸顾不得什么对前辈的礼貌，毫无保留的面对着他。诺伊尔感到喉咙里咕噜咕噜的享受着捕食前的前奏，眼前可爱的小狮子大概不会知道他每次激动的时候，耳朵真的很容易泛红，像什么差点熟透的野草莓，咬下去酸甜的味道会刺激着口腔给正餐做足开胃。

他这么想着，也这么做了。

诺伊尔扬起嘴角伸手捏住球杆，在特尔施特根还生着气的眼神里用大拇指摩挲着被捏的温热的木柄，微微低下头靠在小狮子红得漂亮的耳朵边，“特尔施，马克，我亲爱的小狮子～”

“你猜猜我现在想干什么呢？”

手突然发力打掉球杆，诺伊尔趁着特尔施特根还没反应过来，握住他拉着自己衣领的手逆着劲强硬的扳下。吃痛的特尔施特根缩了一下松了力，被抓住机会的诺伊尔膝盖顶在腰上，脚下不稳重心后仰向后撞在了台球桌上。沉重的桌子被推的挪动了一块，特尔施特根撤回拉着眼前人衣领的右手，向后胡乱的按在桌面上，他的腰明天肯定会被磕的青一块。

几个台球被打落在地面上，树脂撞击地板的响声让特尔施特根回过神，他不可置信的看向动手压在自己上方的曼努，这可是在队友面前！他发哪门子疯？咬着牙绷紧上臂挡在胸前推开诺伊尔，特尔施特根轻轻喘着气，他要被气糊涂了：开什么玩笑，当着众人面先不要说会不会被记者拍到，哪怕传到教练那里怕不是会被拎着耳朵强行禁赛，诺伊尔到底在想什么？

特尔施特根还没意识到周围的队友不正常的沉默，博阿滕悄无声息得出现在他的身后，利用身高优势从腋下钳住小狮子的双臂向斜后方锁住，忍耐许久的舌头终于尝到了特尔施特根的耳尖。粗糙的舌苔刮着敏感的耳廓，舌尖模仿着性交的动作在耳道里抽插，粘腻色情的水声通过耳朵忠实的传递到特尔施特根的脑子里。博阿滕给够了怀里的小狮子刺激，转而开始偏过头啃食嘴边的耳垂，甚至分出来余力按了按特尔施特根的喉结施加压力，让受到惊吓不老实乱窜的脑袋安分些。

“哈，马克——看看你这个漂亮的小狮子。”博阿滕叼着嘴里的耳垂用牙齿不轻不重咬着，大腿开始伸进特尔施特根的腿间充满暗示性的用膝盖蹭着大腿内侧。

“热，热罗姆？”特尔施特根被耳朵里的触感刺激得腿软，不敢相信这是上午还在训练场上与他打趣发型的博阿滕。看着基米希扔掉球杆绕过台球桌，手里揉着胯下嘴里嘟囔着什么和穆勒翻找着背包里的东西，特尔施特根终于认清了现实，开始剧烈的挣扎起来。

博阿滕鼻子上架着的平光镜被小狮子乱蹭的头发弄落到地上，闭上眼睛躲避的他慢悠悠得收紧大臂，“喂，马茨！动动你的身子干点活，不会不行了吧？”随机向后拉伸特尔施特根的身子，用已经起立敬礼的小兄弟抵在小狮子夹紧臀部的缝隙中戳戳点点。

“嘿，小特尔施，你又欠了我一副眼镜，打算好好照顾一下我的鸡巴来补偿一下吗？”

特尔施特根感觉他的胳膊已经麻了一半，他现在身体力行的体会到了这位黑皮后卫的力量。上半身被牢牢的控制住无法发力反抗，特尔施特根绝望的看着他的好朋友——总是一副笑眯眯样子幽默风趣的胡梅尔斯，像一只正在捕食的肉食动物一样亮出了锋利的爪子——彻底控制住了自己的腰腹部，断绝了自己哪怕还有丝毫逃离的可能性。

“别这样，马茨...你不会的...”

胡梅尔斯歪着头好笑的看着漂亮的灰蓝眼睛里蓄着水雾恳求的样子，哦 看看这个单纯的小狮子，现在还抱着一丝幻想，不过怎么会有人来救你呢？手里动作不停，手指卷起卫衣的下摆，胡梅尔斯在特尔施特根两侧的腰窝慢慢打着圈，调戏意味更重的用力掐了一下，感受着手里的身子不停的害怕发抖，缓慢而色情得撩起卫衣同时搓揉着小狮子分部得当的肌肉。

将卷起的卫衣卡在特尔施特根的胸上，胡梅尔斯低下头舔上胸前的两点，吸得一边的乳头滋滋作响，满意地看着本就突出的乳头在安慰下颤巍巍变得红肿挺立。胡梅尔斯咂了咂嘴舌尖扫过上牙，轻轻一口咬在了特尔施特根的锁骨上。

“马克，你真是个四处勾引人的坏孩子，你不应该来招惹我们的。”胡梅尔斯吻了吻特尔施特根的嘴角，被小狮子咬紧牙闭着眼侧头躲过，也不气恼，双手捧住饱满的胸肌大力揉弄起来。

“还觉得我在开玩笑么，我亲爱的小狮子——”诺伊尔故意拉长了声音，轻佻地拍了两下特尔施特根的脸，把蓄满的泪水刮下来抚摸着小狮子的头发，“你觉得为什么托马斯会主动和你搭话？马茨怎么会和你走得那么近？队员们为什么这么喜欢一只孤零零落单的小狮子？”

诺伊尔露出一个病态的微笑，向后用力一拽特尔施特根的头发。在小狮子绝望的痛苦的喘息中，他听到了一个魔鬼一样的声音，

“猜猜看，小马克，德国更衣室里都在听着谁的指令行动呢？”

———————————

特尔施特根被诺伊尔压在台球桌上，上衣不知被扒下扔到哪去了，胸前两点刚刚被胡梅尔斯舔的湿漉漉的，现在红肿着被相比舌苔粗糙多了的球台布磨的生疼，生理盐水不断聚集又被忍着不让落下。不知道诺伊尔包里装着这么多色情玩具是怎么通过的安检，他感觉自己活像队友马圈里的小马驹，被穆勒用翻出的红绳熟练地绑住双手捆在背后，彻底丧失了反抗的能力。

下一秒被诺伊尔拎着两手间的绳子扔到地板中央，赤裸的身体接触到冰凉的地板缩瑟了一下，特尔施特根努力缩起身子试图寻求一丝安全感，但落入人群的猎物哪里还逃的掉，在猎手们的眼里，因为屈辱和背叛感而浑身泛着潮红的特尔施特根不过是只瞪圆泪汪汪的眼睛的幼兽罢了。

胡梅尔斯配合着诺伊尔脱下小狮子的裤子，大手不断揉捏着挺翘的屁股，手指不时恶劣的伸进内裤的边缘。特尔施特根咬着牙承受着这种亵玩般的侮辱，他从没想过马茨每次与他身体接触抱着这种想法。身后的人发现了小狮子打算忍着熬过这场狂欢的想法，食指向后勾住内裤的松紧带，拉开，突然松手让它弹回原位。

松紧带“啪”的一声打在果冻般的臀瓣上，臀肉摇晃着抖了抖，特尔施特根紧闭着眼睛低下头，努力忽略身后胡梅尔斯的动作。诺伊尔没有给小狮子任何逃避的机会，拉住绳子强迫他跪好，胡梅尔斯趁机挠了挠他敏感的腰眼，特尔施特根被逼塌下腰却躲避不开顺着脊椎传来的一阵阵快感。

眼前的特尔施特根跪的端正，全身上下只剩一条内裤，比在训练场上的样子不知色情了多少倍，漂亮的曲线下降到腰部划过一道惊人的弧度，包着深色布料饱满肉感的屁股被反复的揉弄，抵在地上的肩膀晕出了可口的红色，微不可闻的啜泣更让人想好好疼爱这只可口的小狮子。

诺伊尔捏起特尔施特根的下巴，用力带着小狮子的上半身悬空，眼睛危险得盯着满是不情愿用牙齿咬住的下唇，身体里的控制欲咆哮着刺激他从内到外完全掌控住他的马克。

他也这么做了，永远有力得扑出球的大手，掐住特尔施特根的双颊用力向内压。特尔施特根痛得松开下唇喊着张开嘴，下一秒巨大的坚挺直接冲进了小狮子的嘴巴，没做一丝停留操进了他呜咽的喉咙。

“艹，马克！你的嘴巴实在太会吸了，你该不会在巴萨更衣室早都吃鸡巴吃熟练了吧！”

诺伊尔扬着头享受着毫无准备的特尔施特根被噎得收缩的咽喉，软肉不断的收缩反射给了龟头相当舒爽的按摩。这可是他朝思暮想的小狮子的嘴巴，诺伊尔觉得自己没有直接射出来就已经是自己定力相当厉害，特尔施特根抗拒着向外无力推阻的舌头无疑在给他的阴茎更进一步的服务。看着小狮子终于落下的泪水，诺伊尔眼神一暗，巨大的满足感翻腾到全身，开始用力将手里可爱后辈的嘴疯狂往鸡巴上按。

特尔施特根控制不住自己的眼泪，窒息感更是雪上加霜，他知道自己的哽咽只会让嘴里的阴茎更爽，但诺伊尔粗大的阴茎顶得他完全没法控制住正常的生理反射。感觉到嘴里的阴茎越来越大，特尔施特根甚至可以用舌头感受到上面的青筋，诺伊尔疯狂的眼神让他害怕，只能配合的张大嘴乞求这场折磨赶紧结束。

胡梅尔斯在背后看着特尔施特根因为嘴里冲撞的阴茎而加紧的屁股，终于忍不住了，粗鲁地撕开内裤。小狮子失去了身上最后一块布料，还没来得及做出什么反应，就感受到冰凉粘腻的液体淋到屁股上慢慢流进臀部的缝隙，别扭的触感让他不自在的扭了扭屁股。

一巴掌狠狠地扇在粘着润滑油的臀瓣，柔软的肉团泛起波浪，红色的巴掌印印在屁股上。

“该死的你个小骚货，还没插进去就在摇着屁股勾引人，曼努说的真对，巴萨更衣室里的人早都玩过你了！”胡梅尔斯就着润滑直接插进去两根手指，开始剪着手指扩张相当紧致的后穴，他当然知道这是特尔施特根的第一次，咬得他手指几乎动不了的后穴也证实了这一点。不过有什么关系呢？看看这个脸皮薄的小狮子吧，因为刚刚的话激烈地收缩着肠道，让人巴不得现在就操进去好好开垦柔软温暖的后穴。

疼，真的太疼了，哪怕是肩膀受伤也比不上被入侵的疼痛，特尔施特根的哭喊被嘴里抽插的阴茎堵回了嗓子，马茨对于他与巴萨队友关系污秽的猜忌更让他痛苦，他不清楚自已为什么会落到这个境地，嘴里不堪的含着队长的阴茎，身后甚至还被队友深入玩弄，绝望落在心里压得特尔施特根彻底丧失了反抗的欲望。

身后的手指加到了三根在身体里四处作乱，特尔施特根感觉到最长的手指伸到深处四处摸索，剩下的两根手指扣弄着肠壁，第四根手指在蠢蠢欲动抽插着穴口外翻的肠肉。胡梅尔斯真的很有经验，手指碰到一块软肉，身下的身子猛的一颤，恶劣的微笑爬到脸上，在后穴里开扩的三根手指一并按下的那点。

特尔施特根再也忍不住了，不顾诺伊尔阴沉的脸色吐出了嘴里的阴茎，今天晚上第一声呻吟色情地从小狮子沉默的嘴里传出——

“哈，哈～不......呜！”

这简直是太过了，特尔施特根从没有体会过这种灭顶的快感，三根手指灵活地反复刺激着要命的一点，按摩前列腺带来的快感源源不断传到特尔施特根发木的大脑里。从最初身子猛地一挺到只能脱力的靠在诺伊尔结实的胳膊里，特尔施特根因为快感失神的灰蓝色眼睛不断掉下泪滴，身下的阴茎随着一声声呜咽呻吟挺立着吐出一股股前液，可怜的无意识挺着腰肢。

诺伊尔用沾满了小狮子唾液的阴茎拍了拍特尔施特根的俊脸，让他第一次体会到前列腺快感的小狮子回过神，“看看你现在的样子马克，和那些站街的婊子有什么区别。啊，倒也不对，”

“你现在应该是更衣室里最贵的一个婊子了。”


	3. 诺伊尔+胡梅尔斯+博阿滕+基米希

胡梅尔斯送进了第四根手指，特尔施特根的后穴被刺激的分泌出肠液，混在润滑油里被搅得发出发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。孤零零没有安慰的阴茎涨的难受，特尔施特根偷偷的在地板上小幅度蹭着，施加在前列腺上的刺激让小狮子面红耳赤，埋怨着控制不住的生理反应。

“马克，这就投降了？真遗憾，我还希望你能坚持的久一点。”

一直关注着小狮子的诺伊尔敏锐的发现被快感控制住大脑的特尔施特根身下的小动作，故作遗憾地摇了摇头，拉出小狮子的舌头。眼神迷离还没脱离快感的特尔施特根，下意识包裹住了逗弄着舌头的手指，垂着眼乖巧的含着嘴里的异物。

血液瞬间冲上了诺伊尔的头顶，眼前顺从的小狮子极大的满足了他的控制欲，就像他一直想要的那样，让这个在国家队总是一副隐忍憋着劲模样的后辈乖乖臣服于他。

后穴扩张得差不多了，胡梅尔斯抽出手指，被打开的括约肌接触到空气缩了缩，像张粉嫩的小嘴张开等待着肉棒的入侵。突然消失的快感让后穴变得空虚，理智回到脑子里，感觉到探索着自己口腔的手指，特尔施特根第一反应直接咬下去，牙齿上的触感提醒了他这是队内一门重要的手指，最终还是没有用力，但也浅浅的磕到了骨头。虽然在小狮子合上嘴的瞬间反应过来，但还是没来得及抽回手指，诺伊尔的食指上被特尔施特根留下了一个不深不浅的牙印。危险的眯了眯眼，在特尔施特根颤抖的瞳孔里，诺伊尔对准手指上牙印的位置，放到嘴边含进去舔了一圈，意犹未尽的舔舔嘴，直接掐上特尔施特根的后颈，拽的小狮子一个踉跄。

将手里的人转了一百八十度，诺伊尔没有丝毫的犹豫，就着胡梅尔斯刚蹭到小狮子臀缝的润滑液，把沾满特尔施特根唾液的阴茎填满了他亲爱的小狮子的后庭。

“呼——！”“嗯....哈，啊！”

诺伊尔舒爽的声音和特尔施特根被填满的哭喊声同时发出。收缩的肠肉紧紧的包裹着入侵者，彻底击溃身下猎物所满足的征服感丝毫不差陷入软肉的鸡巴的快感，诺伊尔的喉咙里满意地发出猎食中的咕噜，他心心念念的后辈的第一次终于让他夺到手里。

这是特尔施特根第一次被肉棒贯穿，粗长坚挺的鸡巴比方才的手指更加过分，在操进去的瞬间，从身体内部涨满的感觉过于痛苦，尤其这还是他一直想要超越的队长，心里被洪水般的苦涩淹没，他感到无法再去面对他以追赶前辈而定下的目标，诺伊尔轻而易举彻底地打碎了特尔施特根内心深处藏着的自尊。

诺伊尔没有顾及着小狮子的感受，一下比一下凶狠地操进通道深处，不过哪怕被这样粗暴对待，被不断蹭到的敏感点还是忠诚地将快感反应给胯下的阴茎。被双手握住腰两边的嫩肉，疼痛混着敏感处被掌控的刺激让特尔施特根无法压抑住喘息着，哪怕努力绷住嘴控制表情，还是挡不住掉下来的生理盐水和大声的呻吟。

诺伊尔趁着小狮子被日得迷糊的档口，拍了拍相对刚操进去时放松了不少的腰侧，手下用力将他仰面翻了过来，龟头抵在敏感处摩擦着大力转了一圈，爽得特尔施特根瞳孔微微上翻，脚趾蜷缩着绷紧脚尖。

“啊——哈，哈....唔——！”

“马克，我的小狮子，感觉到你咬我咬得多紧了么？”诺伊尔将特尔施特根两条漂亮的腿架在肩膀上，姿势的变换让阴茎侵入的更深。分出一只手开始色情的打着圈揉着特尔施特根的屁股，大手满满的抓住臀肉，每次向里揉弄时都能碰到贴着屁股的睾丸，诺伊尔腰间用力，向里冲刺的同时享受着被阴茎不断挤开的软肉，抽出时又不舍挽留的触感。特尔施特根向后伸展脖颈急促地喘着粗气，喉结不断上下滚动吞咽着口水，身下的阴茎涨得红肿，但离释放还是差了一点，不上不下的吊在中间，本能的呜咽着带着一丝讨好的意味将屁股向身上施暴者的手里送去。

“马克，你是不是该给你亲爱的队友们服务一下了？”在旁边看得口干舌燥的队友们终于忍不住了，最年轻的基米希撸着阴茎蹲到特尔施特根面前，眼前总是克制的比他略微年长的人被队长干翻的场面实在刺激，他也没什么对于年龄关系的在意，既然曼努邀请了他们，总没有只站在一边撸管的道理。

诺伊尔当然清楚更衣室里的队友对特尔施特根的态度，他是个独占欲极强的人，但他更想彻底的击败这只看似什么也不在乎却一直隐隐和他叫板的小狮子，狠狠地剥夺他那倔强的自尊，所以诺伊尔一直在默许一切发生的同时警告着更衣室。他非常好奇，当这只单纯的小狮子意识到自己被朋友欺骗背叛，会不会当场崩溃的哭出来，又或者无力的怒骂一切。

双手压下小狮子的大腿，在后辈痛得抽气连带着欲望的呻吟声中，诺伊尔最后冲刺了几下埋在深处射出了近期的存货。大量粘稠的精液灌进肠道，特尔施特根被射精时液体喷出的触感刺激得缩紧了后穴，他知道现在自己的样子肯定不堪入目，活像个什么婊子一样含着队长的精液。

“做的不错，马克。”

熟悉的语气就像在训练场上鼓励他时的一样，特尔施特根恍惚中以为自己还站在柔软的绿茵场上，下一秒就被剥夺了呼吸，修剪整齐的下巴倒着映在视线中，他被抬高头，阴茎顺着修长的脖颈冲进口中。

睾丸垂在鼻子上，特尔施特根被噎的不断作呕，胡梅尔斯微微放低小狮子的头，给他调整一个相对舒服的角度。他知道这个姿势对于刚吃过鸡巴的小家伙来说太难了些，不过这也是曼努的意思，同样他也不想亏待自己，胡梅尔斯放缓了抽插的速度，让小狮子慢慢适应着呼吸。轻轻按住害怕得滚动的喉结，不住的颤抖传到指尖，胡梅尔斯甚至能隔着薄薄的皮肤感受到自己的形状。

“别着急马克，慢慢来，动一动你的舌头来舔舔它。”

没有预想中对喉结的施压，特尔施特根努力的跟上节奏喘息，他能感受到手指在绕着下颚处打圈，就像在对待什么家养的宠物！屈辱感让他牙齿打颤恨不得直接咬下去，对上马茨似笑非笑的表情又退缩了，听话的用上舌头艰难的舔舐着嘴里的肉棒。

得到诺伊尔允许的基米希拆开了绑着特尔施特根双手的绳子，穆勒上前帮忙捉住他的手腕防止暴起，特尔施特根苦涩地在心里笑笑，他还哪里有力气挣扎，更何况面对着五个精力充沛的球员。

两只手指伸进了已经食髓知味的后穴，讨好地贴上入侵者蠕动，然后被转着圈打开。特尔施特根的隐秘处经过诺伊尔的开垦已经松软了不少，这也省了博阿滕的麻烦，没怎么费力就乖乖吃下了三根手指。

“呜，嗯——嗯——呜 ”

博阿滕舔着嘴唇听着被填满口腔的特尔施特根在后穴的刺激下依旧呜咽出声，这只小狮子未免太美味了点，未经开发就如此敏感的人可不多。撑开后穴的软肉，碰到外界空气的肠肉打了个哆嗦，被手指挡着无法闭合，蠕动着把诺伊尔先前射进去的精液一点点挤出来。

“看看你小特尔施，把曼努的东西吃的那么深，现在小穴又缠着我，被队长操开了像个小荡妇这么想要？嗯？”

博阿滕兴奋的将手指又向里送了送，扣弄着脆弱的肠壁，时不时曲起手指恶意的抽插。特尔施特根含进阴茎红着眼圈，他知道热罗姆在故意刺激自己，故意将现在的强迫行为说得像是他的勾引，但他的思维无可避免的顺着向下，这让他的阴茎又涨了一圈，绝望的扭着屁股渴求手指碰碰让他疯狂的那点。

后穴突然被什么湿滑东西入侵的触感让特尔施特根瞬间加紧了双腿，然后又被强制打开，温热的小蛇一样的存在照顾着他敏感的肠壁，是舌头！

这也太过了，刚被开苞的特尔施特根从来没想过被舌头操会这么爽，灵活的舌头在后穴里翻搅，仔细的照顾着每一条褶皱，湿热的舌尖故意戳在敏感点周围，每一下舔舐都在刺激他的神经；同时按住大腿根的手，在用拇指一下下蹭着内侧敏感的嫩肉。一阵阵快感不断顺着脊椎战栗着上升直冲大脑，要不是胡梅尔斯的鸡巴堵住了嘴，他恐怕会直接哭喊着求博阿滕操进来。

强烈的羞耻感让特尔施特根闭上双眼，失去视觉让他的听觉更加敏锐，后穴里传来的水声比诺伊尔操他的时候还要过分，胡梅尔斯的睾丸拍在脸上的啪啪声也明显地入耳，两个后卫好像商量好了一样，打定主意要让小狮子难堪的软成一滩。

胡梅尔斯将阴茎抽出少许磨蹭着小狮子的舌尖，嘴里失去堵住的物件，特尔施特根的呻吟声再也控制不住，沉浸在欲望中的娇喘一声比一声色情，囫囵地从嘴里泄露出来。

“马克，你可真是——”胡梅尔斯捏住特尔施特根的下巴，轻轻的掰开小狮子的嘴，看着咽不下的涎液和着龟头流出的前液粘在他的嘴角，被处于性欲中红着眼睛的小狮子下意识的伸出舌尖舔走。

“——天生的荡妇。”博阿滕直起身，哑着嗓子接上了胡梅尔斯的话，对上小狮子控诉的眼神满不在乎地掐了一把刚才用拇指挑逗的腿根，将害羞缩回去的长腿重新缠到腰间。

空虚的后穴一吸一收着，特尔施特根难耐的夹着博阿滕的腰侧，被快感烧糊涂的脑子里只想被什么粗大的东西操进来好好填满。很快他就如了愿，博阿滕将坚挺的阴茎大力操进了肠道深处，不做停留直接抽插起来。巨大的阴茎不需要特意用什么技巧就能把饥渴的后穴干得服服帖帖，特尔施特根试图抬起手挡住脸上哭泣着被欲望支配的表情，手腕突然被大力攥住，向一旁拽去。

基米希刚刚在解开绑着特尔施特根双手的绳子时就硬的要爆炸了，门将爱护得当的双手被红绳捆起来勒出痕迹的样子让他差点当场射出来。将特尔施特根的手拉到阴茎上，基米希挑着眉沉默着示意眼前门将空着的手应该做点什么。

特尔施特根从未发现这位比他小了几岁的队友，不笑时会带给人这么强的压迫感，浅绿色的眼睛在眉骨的阴影下像头狼一样盯着他。特尔施特根感到手腕上施加的力量更大了，无奈下只好硬着头皮为年轻的队友手淫。

嘴里重新被阴茎填满，这回没带着什么怜悯，肉棒贴着舌根一下下插进去，特尔施特根反射性得做出呕吐的动作，痉挛的咽喉给了龟头绝佳的按摩。感觉口中的阴茎逐渐胀大，小狮子拼命调整着呼吸，浓烈的男性麝香味充满了肺部，鼻尖被阴茎带出来的液体蹭过黏糊糊的。

特尔施特根躺在地上，上下两张嘴都被填满，他觉得自己像被刑架贯穿了，前后配合得当的操弄让他一直没停下啜泣。到现在还没脱水真是个奇迹，特尔施特根混乱的脑子里自嘲着蹦出这个想法，然后又被卷回情欲中。

博阿滕和胡梅尔斯几乎同时射精，第二次被填满的特尔施特根失神的睁着他漂亮的蓝眼睛，被快感冲昏了的脑子在博阿滕抽离的时候回过神，狼狈的吞咽着嘴里的精液。将流出来的精液刮回他的嘴里，胡梅尔斯不紧不慢的将龟头抵在小狮子的嘴角，暗示性的戳着薄薄的嘴唇。特尔施特根恢复了呼吸，略微失焦的瞳孔里胡梅尔斯轻轻抚摸着他脏兮兮的鼻尖，随即乖巧地伸出舌头清理着垂在脸上刚发泄完的阴茎。

一直抱着双臂的诺伊尔满意的看着彻底投降的小狮子，听话的小特尔施总能激起他的性欲，胡萝卜加大棒的法子屡试不爽，马克已经放弃了反抗的尝试，看来他清楚那些无力的挣扎只会换来更加过分的对待，索性忍过去赶紧结束一切。

但他不知道的是，那副把自己藏在壳子里的样子，那副骨子里叛逆的样子，会让施暴者更想撬开坚硬的外壳，肆意掠夺里面鲜美的汁水四溢的果肉。

诺伊尔用舌尖抵着上牙膛，或许他的马克现在服个软，自己可以考虑先把他带回柔软的被窝里，下次再继续进一步的教育。

他想错了。

当胡梅尔斯拉上裤子略微安慰着小狮子，揉着他柔软的头发时，特尔施特根红着眼睛自下而上坚定的看着马茨，

“拜托，求求你了马茨，让我射吧。”

——————————

在场的所有人都知道特尔施特根这话应该对谁说，但他没有，甚至故意挑衅着没有分一个眼神给掌控着全局的人。

诺伊尔气得要炸了，他伶牙俐齿的小狮子不愧是巴萨的首发门将，看来心理素质和体力都相当过关，现在还有富余准确地踩在他的红线上碾了两脚。

胡梅尔斯惊讶的看了眼诺伊尔，他可真没想过这只平日里柔软的小狮子还敢这么明目张胆的挑衅曼努。事情变得有趣了，胡梅尔斯摸了摸下巴，马克肯定不会好过的，或许一开始除了曼努，他们只是抱着打一炮玩玩的心态，不过现在可不能轻易放过了这么有趣的小狮子。

胡梅尔斯摊了摊手，将手里人的掌控权完全还给诺伊尔。头部失去支撑，还没恢复体力的特尔施特根上半身向地上倒下去。头皮上传来的剧痛阻止了背部和地面的接触，诺伊尔的大手拽着他的头发，看见小狮子疼的扭曲的面部表情，还是放轻了手上的力气。

将特尔施特根捞起来靠进怀里，双臂从腋下穿过圈在胸上，诺伊尔将方才基米希射出的精液抹开在饱满的胸肌上，不顾小狮子的反对将光裸的双腿踢开，白浊从后穴里流出来在大腿根汇聚了一小摊。诺伊尔恶意的用两根手指将合不拢的后穴撑开，享受着怀里小狮子因为隐秘处暴露在队友视线中的呜咽，将手指撑得更大，

“马克，你看过a片里被道具玩到虚脱的人么？”

在特尔施特根急剧的呼吸声中，诺伊尔露出了一个扭曲的笑容，轻轻啃在小狮子脆弱的脖颈侧，对着一直没什么大动作的穆勒说：

“托马斯，翻翻背包，给我们的小狮子一个惊喜！”


	4. 诺伊尔+穆勒+基米希

冰凉坚硬的地板令跪着的膝盖发麻，暖色调的灯光没有让特尔施特根感到舒适，反而让他的不堪暴露于环绕在周围队友的下流笑声里。  
视线被盖在眼睛上的布料剥夺，未知的恐惧感笼罩着他，收到指示的穆勒特意将背包里的惩罚工具翻得哗哗作响，特尔施特根咬着牙忍受背上轻柔到诡异的抚摸，却不知道在旁人眼里，自己已经害怕得发抖。  
身后的脚步声停下来，短促的安静后一根手指破开了饱受折磨的后穴，已被操弄疲软的肠肉毫无反抗，任由手指戳弄。感到无趣的穆勒咂了下嘴，一巴掌扇在因为姿势格外挺翘的臀部，满意地感受着敏感的小狮子因为羞耻加紧的屁股。  
特尔施特根在手指抽出后麻木的做好了被操的心理准备：无论如何，大概撑过这次就好了。刻意地忽略在塌下的腰椎处温热的手掌，小狮子轻轻的深吸气努力地放松屁股。  
“什，什么！”  
圆润的尖端被不断向里推进，一个球状物被放进了后穴，受惊的肠肉蠕动着试图挤出让人不安的异物。穆勒嘲笑着特尔施特根的无用功，欺负够了疲惫的后穴在手指阻力最小时大力将跳蛋推进深处，抽出手指张开巴掌再次拍向臀部。不过这次没有落在臀瓣上，穴口被击打到的疼痛让特尔施特根忍不住叫出声缩紧了后穴，跳蛋被牢牢咬住，紧接着连续几下拍击打在已经泛红的大腿内侧，已经火辣辣的大腿禁不住折磨，伴随抽气声打着颤。

穆勒反常的沉默和屁股里的跳蛋让特尔施特根格外不安，隔着黑色的布料诺伊尔甚至可以看见小狮子反复滚动的眼球，伸手卡住后脖颈强硬地将他的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，抑制不住上扬的嘴角贴在可爱后辈的耳边：“Shh——马克，安静点...”

“呜..啊！！哈，哈～不！停下来！嗯～”

后穴里突然传来激烈的振动，敏感点附近被反复震荡按摩的刺激让特尔施特根控制不住音量哭喊，不一会就变成了色情的呻吟。强烈的快感快要逼疯了他，哆嗦着试图并上腿抵制乱动的玩具，却被穆勒按住脚轻易分开固定，身子彻底软下来，诺伊尔成了特尔施特根唯一的支撑点。

“哎呀，我低估了你唉马克，居然还能控制住这双漂亮的腿。”穆勒稍稍用力捏了下手里的脚踝，伸手将遥控器放到小狮子耳边，让他清楚地听见按钮被掰到最大档。

“不！！”

被按着的腿瞬间向上挣扎着抬起痉挛，然后彻底失去控制落回地上蜷起脚趾顶着地板发抖，特尔施特根的脑子里炸开空白，耳边嗡嗡作响，他直接被跳蛋玩弄得射出来。失神滴落的口水顺着下巴滑下，诺伊尔大手捏住后颈抬起小狮子的头，解下蒙着眼睛的布料，灰蓝色的眼睛涣散着蓄起泪水，随着他的动作掉下来。

诺伊尔舔上特尔施特根的眼睛吻干净泪痕，不得不说一副坏掉模样的特尔施充分满足了他内心某些阴暗的思想，不过自己更希望这只学不乖的小狮子能在清醒时主动向他臣服。

示意穆勒停下振动，后穴里作乱的小东西终于安静，特尔施特根绷紧的大腿松弛下来，清晰的感受到动情分泌出的肠液是怎么顺着臀缝色情的流到腿根，难堪地试图蹭掉，却发现托马斯趁着他方才高潮时的放空，用脚镣扣上了自己双脚，中间大概连着条横杠无法合拢，小狮子的双腿被彻底打开，私密处完全的暴露在队友视线中。

“呜...曼努...拜托，曼努求求你把这个拿出去...”

遥控器再次递到特尔施特根眼前，小狮子终于被方才恐怖的快感击溃，后穴里传来渐渐增强的微弱振动让他瞳孔地震缩成一点，咬着嘴唇用额头抵在诺伊尔的颈侧，伴随着几乎不可闻的啜泣终于向他的队长求饶。

“别担心，马克，”一连串吻落在他的耳根，诺伊尔满足地吸允了下小狮子的喉结，那里肯定会留下挡不住的痕迹，就像个明晃晃的烙印宣布着特尔施特根的归属。

停止振动的跳蛋让小狮子松了口气，伸入后穴的手指被他想当然的认为在帮助捉出那个把自己折腾得够呛的小东西，鼻子里发出不满的哼哼声，心里偷偷揶揄着四处乱探的手指怎么还夹不出跳蛋。

直到蘸着粘液的指腹按上胸前的凸点，特尔施特根才意识到些许不对，没来得及疑惑出声就被打在腰窝处遥控器的棱角激得一哆嗦。

“自己把他排出来，马克。”

“曼努！”

被队友按在地上操是一码事，但是让自己主动做出排泄的动作，还是当着施暴者同时又是竞争对手的面，这又是另一码事。特尔施特根突然发力偏了下脑袋躲开诺伊尔禁锢着脖颈的手，巨大的屈辱感驱动着他不顾一切地磕上面前的脑袋。

“你..呜！！”“嘶——曼努，看着可真疼。”

其实体力丧失严重的特尔施特根无法给对面的人造成足够的伤害，只是突然的袭击让曼努愣了一下，紧接着诺伊尔咬着牙快速捏住小狮子的两颊将未出口的咒骂拦截。

嘴巴丧失了主控权，胶制的口球压着舌头被强硬地塞进口腔，两边固定的皮带被穆勒向后拉伸，最后收紧了扣子扣在脑后。特尔施特根快速地吞咽着，舌根被压迫分泌出口水，撑开的嘴角让他完全合不拢嘴，还没调整好呼吸颈部便传来微弱的窒息感，冰冷的金属质感压在喉结附近，结实的带状物环在脖子上，摩擦了一阵紧贴着皮肤被固定在颈部。

“马克，看看你，真适合这些...”感叹着的气音扭曲地喷在背部，大概是托马斯，特尔施特根无法准确分辨，脖子上的项圈向后拉着迫使他扬起头，喉结被金属环圈住吞咽时更加难以呼吸。小狮子试图拉住项圈缓解压迫感，被穆勒轻轻拽着后方的锁链一拉，几声憋在嘴里的咳嗦使他不得不撑着曼努保持姿势防止更进一步的窒息。

湿热的触感沿着脊背爬上，沿途留下的湿漉痕迹碰到空气敏感的起了小疙瘩，舌头离开皮肤，特尔施特根喘着粗气试图在模糊的视野里捕捉在自己背部反复抚摸的人。

“...就像头无法反抗的烈马，被麻醉了乖乖地套上缰绳，马克 马克，你在等着被谁征服呢？”压抑不住的兴奋让穆勒露着两边犬齿压在小狮子的蝴蝶骨上，他能听到这位总是一副漠然样子的表面下呐喊着的那团火，而马克就天天在他眼前晃来晃去，哪位驯兽师会拒绝一匹向自己炫耀着的烈马呢？哪怕只是无意识的接近自己，穆勒也不想让他逃掉，自己可是为了特尔施特根这副驯服的样子和曼努等了很久了。

——————————

膝盖在地板上小幅地滑动，用横杠固定住的小腿被压在原地，让后穴里的鸡巴便于操的更深，特尔施特根反弓着腰绷直脖颈，随着掌控着他脖子上项圈的穆勒每次大力的操弄，口中发出模糊的呻吟，收不住的口水顺着下颚流下来，滴在向前挺起的胸前。

后穴里的跳蛋没有被取出来，被阴茎顶进深处压迫着膀胱，穆勒勒紧项圈上的锁链只留着下体相连，到真像毫不怜惜地在调教烈马。特尔施特根眼神被过于夸张的快感击得涣散，已吐不出什么的阴茎半勃着流出透明液体，本应麻木的后穴因为顶在深处的跳蛋配合着阴茎的碾压收缩。

胸前又被曼努揪住了凸起，特尔施特根含糊地呜咽了一声，胸前的手安慰似的揉了两下柔软的胸肌，随后便针对着乳头发起攻势。身后的喘息变得粗重，穆勒咬着后牙将特尔施特根的颈部压下，放低身体笼罩在他身上，激烈地亲吻着小狮子后颈根连着头皮短短的发茬。

阴茎在后穴中释放，同时穆勒解开勒在后颈的口球，特尔施特根垂下头剧烈地咳嗦，放松着口腔让囤积的津液流下。手指擦在嘴唇附近，将沾满的唾液稍作清理，诺伊尔抬起小狮子的头，挠了挠他的下巴，“乖一点，马克，很快就过去了。”

被基米希替代了位置的穆勒意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，随手抽出了一条皮带圈着小狮子饱满的胸肌，卡紧在被玩弄得红肿的乳头上。特尔施特根缩瑟了一下，皮具表面的温度让他的乳尖变得敏感，乳肉被皮带侧面摩擦，生出异样的麻痒感，但他打着哆嗦不止因为胸前的异状，在场唯一一位比自己年轻的队友，他的手指正在自己泥泞的肠道里探索。

腰部被托起，特尔施特根惊呼出声，随机紧紧闭上嘴巴——他自认为不算个老古板，但还是下意识地试图在约书亚面前保留一定尊严。

基米希算是典型的德国人唇形，本就偏薄，现在更是抿成了一条线，特尔施特根看不清埋在自己胸口的脸上的表情，只能从后穴里轻柔地帮助排出深处跳蛋的手指，判断约书亚情绪没有之前几位混蛋激动。

终于稳稳夹住了滑溜的跳蛋，基米希啧了下嘴，他能感受到肠道因为自己的存在开始分泌出润滑，之前马克用手帮他解决的一发根本不起作用，将刚刚被托马斯操得像头发情马驹的特尔施特根尽收眼底，基米希早就硬的爆炸。

跳蛋脱离蠕动着的肠肉发出啵的一声，基米希看了眼沾满了混浊液体的玩具扔到一边，就着手上的粘液撸了两把阴茎抵在穴口用龟头浅浅地抽插，向下拉低项圈，将剩下的液体擦在特尔施特根的嘴唇上。

“马克，离开德国这么久，看看你...”看着马克恼怒地抿走唇上的液体，基米希心情也不坏，这位比他年长的人意外地迟钝，现在这样在床上也吐不出什么好听的情话，他本人并不热衷于类似于强奸的性行为。

况且，基米希倒是对巴萨的小狮子有着说不明的不满，不是因为媒体上的发言，他只是单纯地觉得马克离他们越来越遥远，“像那些西班牙佬一样懦弱怕冷，真是越来越不像个日耳曼人了。”

他并不是对巴萨或者西班牙有什么偏见，基米希习惯于身处的德国氛围，“铁人”的称号贴切地反应的不单是场上恐怖的体力，大概也包含着他肩上担着未来的重任，荣耀与责任让他和诺伊尔都一样采取着略有偏激的做派。

看着特尔施特根脸上因为他的发言泛起的潮红，有点遗憾闭得紧紧的嘴巴没发出什么反驳的声音，看来马克学会了沉默能避免更多的折磨。

那又有什么关系呢，基米希猛地插入，他们的根劣性只会更想狠狠地欺负咬牙沉默的羔羊，逼他放弃苦苦支撑那些无用功最终叫出声来。

他故意朝着特尔施特根的敏感点撞过去，手里抚弄几下马克可怜的阴茎让它哭着流出更多液体。基米希钟爱于年长者丰满的胸肌，阻挡着乳头的皮带此时让他格外烦躁，他又不会公然拂了穆勒面子，最终的发泄点还是可怜的特尔施特根。

胸肌被大力揉捏着向内挤压，敏感的乳头被皮带反复摩擦，大概破了些皮，火辣辣的痛感让小狮子挣扎着试图推开基米希，却被捉住了手，特尔施特根回忆起基米希那副沉着脸攥紧自己手腕的样子，顿时卸了力。

基米希本来做好了争斗一番的准备，马克的示弱给了他惊喜，咬上他的嘴角，阴茎蹭着深处的软肉满意地感受着年长者充斥着快感的呻吟被自己堵在嘴边。

手指挠了挠特尔施特根手心，拉着他蜷缩着的手指摸上两人的交合处。基米希吻上了特尔施特根的嘴唇，马克慌乱乱窜的舌头让他笑出声，手中用力一根根掰开他的手指覆盖在自己的阴茎根部。

“马克，摸摸看，看你咬的多紧都不舍得我出来。”没顾得上欣赏特尔施特根瞬间爆红的脸颊加深了这个吻。

身边的队友吹了声口哨，基米希抵着深处碾压着抽插，手里挤压着马克的囊带强迫他再吐出些什么，弓着身子怒吼着发泄出来的同时，捏了下特尔施特根的阴茎根部。

哭不出眼泪的小狮子蜷缩着吐出了今晚最后一丝白浊，灰蓝色的眼睛暗下去沉沉地昏过去。

诺伊尔温柔地吻上特尔施特根被咬肿的嘴唇，整理了下睡着的人凌乱的头发，抱起他可爱的小狮子和队友交换了个彼此心照不宣的眼神。

特尔施特根还不知道，他早已登上所有人公开的狩猎名单，不过经过今晚，对他感兴趣的猎手还能被诺伊尔成功拦下么？


	5. 格雷茨卡+基米希+布兰特

“...不！”

特尔施特根从噩魇中惊醒，梦中的队友扭曲着变成瘦削的鬼影笼罩在他心头留下阴影，身体的酸痛感提醒着他一切已真实发生，小狮子扭头关上了嗡嗡响着的闹钟，抬手覆盖着脸搓了几下试图将坏情绪丢出大脑。

身边的被褥微微凹陷，摸了摸床单尚有一丝温度，特尔施特根回想起昨晚意识昏沉时隐约感到丝丝凉意，大概是有人“好心”地帮他上了药。眼前浮现出诺伊尔阴沉的表情，身为被害者的小狮子实在无法将他的两种相反行为联系到一起，但多出的一个枕头表明，陪了他一晚的也只会有国家队的队长。

扶着腰下了床，习惯性地查阅了一下今天的安排，长叹了口气，好在今天没有什么密集的训练，仅是在室内做一些维持状态的拉伸以及安排好了的体检。发泄性地把手机扔到床上，打开浴室的花洒，微烫的热水打在身上多少冲走了些疲惫，特尔施特根注视着镜子里的自己，很不情愿地称赞了一下曼努对于分寸的把控，束具留下的痕迹刚好可以被衣服挡住，背部细密的吻痕和腰间青紫的掐痕在药膏的作用下淡了不少，至少没有到不能见人的地步。

特尔施特根关上水自暴自弃地放弃思考脖子上暴露在外的牙印，随便套上件外套：就当是被狗咬了。

但这次他高估了自己心理承受力，胡梅尔斯的手揽在特尔施特根身上的刹那，小狮子身体猛地打了个哆嗦，下意识撑起来的腿被放下餐盘坐在对面的博阿滕牢牢压住，肩上的手同时开始施加压力，特尔施特根双手攥紧餐具咬着后槽牙控制住转身逃开的念头，餐厅里小小的骚动让在另一桌的队友好奇地探过头，被笑嘻嘻的穆勒化解成一个日常的玩笑。

但被控制在椅子上的人清楚真相，在小腿处摩擦的鞋正有向上的趋势，特尔施特根压低的声音从齿间挤出：“不，热罗姆。”

“看看右边马克，”博阿滕惬意地往面包上涂着果酱，坐在小狮子旁边的胡梅尔斯配合着向后靠了靠，“看见曼努旁边的摄影师了么？随队记者就等着来点大新闻呢，你不希望明早的报纸上出现什么队内不和的标题吧，嗯哼？”

诺伊尔的出现让特尔施特根的神经瞬间紧绷，胡梅尔斯看着身边的人下意识吞咽口水，了然地拍了拍他的肩膀。拜仁帮包围了落单的小狮子，特尔施特根拒绝和盯着自己的曼努对视，手中的叉子焦虑地翻着盘子里的沙拉。

诺伊尔的眼神实在露骨，他感觉自己在被炙热的目光一层层扒光，舔舐在自己身上试图从头啃到脚的感觉让小狮子不自在地扭了扭身子，没有心情在意身边的调笑。

快速解决早餐的诺伊尔抱着胳膊靠在椅背上，同桌的队友心领神会，穆勒挠了挠小狮子带点胡渣的下巴，戳了戳对此怒目而视的人的嘴唇，“来，马克，笑一个。”假装哥俩好地搭上肩膀，在特尔施特根僵硬的微笑中，摄影师拍下了看上去其乐融融的照片。

“马克，”诺伊尔的大手揉上小狮子的头发，享受着发丝从指间滑过的触感：真遗憾看不到他的马克漂亮的蓝眼睛，现在带着屈辱发抖的嘴唇昭示着那双眼睛会透露着怎样可口的模样，“不打算邀请我一起喝杯咖啡么？”

—————————————

除了刚被提拔上二门时的喜悦，特尔施特根头一次感谢自己不用和首发的队友们在体检时共处一室，暂且不提身上尴尬的痕迹，他同样需要一些心理建设才能在更衣室面对昨晚的施虐者时，控制自己不一拳打上去。

脱下上衣裸露在外的皮肤接触到冷空气不安地收缩了一下，特尔施特根难免会联想到昨晚，尤其是被露出的红痕，手指焦虑地习惯性拉了拉裤角，跟着队医快速向屋内走去避开身后年轻人们的视线。

他没想到会在这里碰到基米希，年轻人浅色的瞳孔从头向下打量了一遍面前无措的小狮子，在胸前停留了一会，嘴里嘟囔着什么翻下理疗床。

“早，马克。”

特尔施特根惊讶地瞪大眼睛，环抱上来的温热躯体贴到自己胸膛，基米希给了他一个不带情色意味的简单拥抱。

“早..早，约书亚。”呆在空中的胳膊搂上了对方的后背，特尔施特根恍惚地看着昨晚的参与者之一就这么放过了他：或许这位队友昨晚只是为了发泄不满？

  
“啧啧，看看你的眼神约书亚，都快把他吞掉了。”格雷茨卡向特尔施特根的方向快速瞄了一眼，“马克是怎么傻乎乎以为你会放过他的？”

“所以你们昨天...？”布兰特攥了攥手心里的汗，年轻人难以启齿的欲望让他有些坐立不安，同队门将身上色情的痕迹明晃晃地暴露在他们的视野中，刚才特尔施特根脱下上衣时他就红了脸，胯下的小兄弟诚实地抬起头。

话题中心的主角毫无自觉，正老实地舒展身体让监测健康状况数据的器材贴到胸前，冰凉的液体抹在皮肤上，蹭到了昨晚饱受折磨的乳尖，刺激着乳头颤巍巍地挺立起来。

基米希盯着那手感极佳的腰部：不像大多数精瘦身材的球员，特尔施特根带点肉感的身体玩弄起来格外美味，固定在腰间的束带微微勒出凹陷，遮住了大部分掐痕；小狮子还在和摄影师笑着互动，套上那格外色情的渔网装。三个人看着毫无遮挡作用的布料卡在饱满的胸肌上，拽着衣角拉下紧贴在腹部。

布兰特呻吟了一声，格雷茨卡拍了拍他的肩膀，每天面对着这么个诱人的前辈坐在身边，也亏得曼努的嘱咐，想到这里，他扭头问了句：“所以曼努终于舍得让我们碰他亲爱的小狮子了？”

“说实话我不觉得，”基米希没有移开视线，胸前贴片连着的数据线垂在屁股上，随着特尔施特根的跑动，线一下下打在挺翘的臀部，像色情女郎的尾巴挠得他心里发痒，巴不得现在就把他拖下来按在地上。

“但只要别太过分，我想曼努不会介意的。”基米希舔了舔嘴唇，他还清楚地记得年长者是怎么在自己身下红着脸喘息，挺着漂亮的胸部被玩弄到哭昏过去。

————————————

“保持的不错，马克，数据很正常。”

队医帮着特尔施特根脱下身上的器材，摄影师冲他比了个OK的手势盖上了镜头。小狮子终于能放下心来，摄像机的镜头一直跟随在身上让他感到不适，那些隐秘的痕迹不断提醒自己无法逃避的事情，好在没人对此做出什么调侃。

“嗨，朱利安。”特尔施特根看着年轻人向自己走过来，他和马口聊天中经常提到两人队中的趣事，有意地留心队伍中的后辈，他对多特蒙德的球员抱着好友滤镜带来的好感。

布兰特抿着嘴视线慌张地下飘，太多了，那些在队中流窜的旖旎传言，前辈们毫不忌讳地在更衣室谈论远赴西甲的门将有一个好屁股，在本人面前又都默契地闭嘴，扬起一个个伪装后的友善面孔。他第一次听到马茨的言论差点吓得跳起来，这可已经超过了队友间的拌嘴或者其他，大概从那次更衣室内心照不宣的对视开始，对邻座队友*的坏心思就开始生根发芽。

（*私设一下特狮挨着布兰特，也没找着更衣室座位图）

特尔施特根歪了下头看着年轻队友紧张地背在身后揪着衣角的手，暗自偷笑，自己又不是什么冷酷吓人的前辈，更何况他们年纪其实相差无几。大概自己刚刚进入一线队时也是这样，实在没什么嘲笑后辈的资格，小狮子扬起一个微笑露出了两边的小虎牙，“朱利安，别那么紧张，我又不会咬你一口，这个路易斯可没教过我。”还没从测试中完全缓过来的特尔施特根舔了下上唇，抬起手将水瓶子里的水滋到嘴里。

［你们不觉得马克那些冲着镜头摆出来的小表情很欠操么？］［啧啧看看他每次都喜欢抻着下巴撅着嘴，真想把鸡巴操进他嘴里！］

眼前微微闭上眼，嘴里接着水的特尔施特根和队友嘴中勾引人的小狮子重合，布兰特目光锁住他的嘴唇沿着吞咽的喉结到汗湿的胸前，漂亮地泛着运动后的玫瑰色。

“唔...嗯？什么玫瑰？”

该死，自己是把想的说出来了么！

“！什么！！”“马克，朱利安觉得你的嘴唇昨晚被操成了玫瑰色。”

基米希绕到特尔施特根背后，快速抓住他的手顺着力道将水滋到了小狮子脸上。不得不说这副惊愕的表情配合着流下来的水过于色情，特尔施特根用力眨了几下眼甩下睫毛粘着的水，被基米希在队友面前点明昨晚的事让他一瞬间慌了神，被搓着手等在一边的格雷茨卡锁住了手臂。

“约书亚！你...”

“哦，马克，”基米希打断了一脸不可置信的特尔施特根，捡起掉到地上的瓶子，他们已经占得先机，再逗弄逗弄到手的猎物也无妨，“大概只剩你还一副不知情的样子，更衣室都知道你是曼努的小婊子了。”

拧开瓶盖将水从他的头顶倒下，欣赏着湿透了的特尔施特根被真相打击到失去挣扎欲望的模样，基米希抬起他垂着头的下巴，分辨不出眼角的水是否混杂泪水。

特尔施特根勉强着抬了下嘴角，颤抖的声音彰显着他的绝望：“别这样朱利安，就当他是一个玩笑，好么？”

“别担心马克，曼努就在外面，我们不会操进去的～”格雷茨卡脑袋蹭在他耳边，抱住了听到队长名字变得格外安静的小狮子。

  
现在特尔施特根被格雷茨卡抱着坐在怀里，硬挺顶在自己屁股上；基米希蹲在他面前连着内裤脱下了马克下半身的遮挡；布兰特站在一旁显得腼腆，但他手里撸着的阴茎让小狮子倍感不妙。小兄弟被从裤子里解放出来，格雷茨卡长叹一声扶着半勃的阴茎，龟头滑过特尔施特根的会阴碰上年长者的阴茎。

基米希帮着并上小狮子的双腿，肉感饱满的大腿夹住了茨卡的鸡巴，怪异的触感让特尔施特根下意识地分开了些腿，被茨卡警告性地捏了捏屁股。

红晕爬上耳尖，赤裸着像个学生一样坐正在比自己还小的队友身上，过于挑战特尔施特根的神经，敏感的大腿内侧紧贴着跳动的阴茎让他巴不得像个鸵鸟把头埋到草坑里。

嘴唇被在场最小的队友封住，年轻人着急地撬开年长者的牙关，两人的牙齿磕在一起将这个吻变得激烈，布兰特的舌头不得要领地在特尔施特根口腔里乱转，小狮子在心里叹了口气，舌头卷上对方，主动加深了这个吻。

手指在还淌着水的乳尖附近徘徊，基米希从上次就遗憾着没能好好地玩弄一下这对丰满的胸肌。水珠顺着弧度流下来，汇聚在乳头，他压在皮带的痕迹上用力捏了捏，如愿得到了带着情欲的呻吟。

“网上总有人调侃曼努是我们的老父亲，那你呢马克？”揉捏着特尔施特根的胸把乳肉向中间聚拢，水珠颤抖着要滴落，就像泌出的初乳，基米希舌尖抵着牙根，勾起一个坏笑，“同样身为门将，你是我们的妈咪么？”

被过于大胆的下流话羞得脸部发烫，小狮子不慎咬到了舌尖，向后扬头避开了布兰特，被身后的茨卡捉住耳朵舔上耳尖。电流刺激过大脑，敏感点在湿热的触感下配合着基米希的话麻了半边身子，阴茎逐渐抬头和茨卡的硬挺摩擦在一起。

附身含住滴落了水珠的乳头，牙齿咬住凸起慢慢摩擦，手按在另一边抓揉着，指甲轻轻划过乳晕绕着打转。特尔施特根喘着粗气，刚被开发过的身体敏感的不得了，被舌尖逗弄着神经密集处的刺激让他不受控制地向前挺起胸，马眼处流出液体润滑了下体两人的阴茎。

被前辈呼出的热气喷洒在阴茎上，布兰特红着脸有点无措，茨卡开始借着润滑在特尔施特根的腿间抽插，被撞得前倾的小狮子碰上在他面前的阴茎，前液蹭在玫瑰色的嘴唇上被不自觉的舌头舔掉。布兰特感觉自己要哭出来，自己无法像两位队友对马克下手，又被面前的景象勾引着硬的发疼。

特尔施特根趁着基米希难得的停顿，看了眼面前熟透了的朱利安，垂着眼主动含住了流水的阴茎，口交经验仅限于昨晚寥寥几次，小狮子难受地努力张大嘴巴，回忆着曾经看过的a片，小心翼翼地包住牙齿慢慢吞吐着填满口腔的鸡巴。

感谢国家队，感谢他亲爱的多特队长，感谢随便什么玩意，温暖的口腔包裹着阴茎，舌面蠕动着按摩龟头同时吸允，布兰特爽的差点直接射出来。

后脑突然被扣住，紧接着口中的阴茎开始大力抽插，特尔施特根被快速按向粗长的鸡巴。来不及反应的喉咙被噎住，被强迫性地做着深喉，小狮子呜咽着红了眼眶，带动着咽喉反复收缩更加刺激了在嘴里胡乱冲撞的阴茎。

欺负够了乳头的年轻人拍了拍被揉的泛着红潮的胸部，两边的凸起充血肿大，乳晕也大了一圈。在上面留下一个浅浅的牙印，基米希将阴茎抵在被挤压出一道红印的乳沟间，手指摸了下被顶出一点形状的脖颈，顺势压了压喉结，让特尔施特根分出一些注意到自己身上。

“马克，看看你的胸比女人都大，每次发出来的照片穿几层都挡不住你的乳头。”阴茎在乳沟处开始摩擦，基米希将乳肉再次聚拢，挤压着自己的鸡巴。

腺液随着抽插的力道飞溅在胸前，基米希和茨卡轮流在他耳边开着关于“马克妈咪”的黄腔，特尔施特根绝望地感受到自己的欲望因为这些变得更硬。茨卡低低地在耳边笑出声，手撸上了小狮子哭泣着的阴茎，身下速度加快抽插在湿漉漉的腿间。

口中的阴茎胀大了一圈，最后冲刺了几下发泄了出来。快感占据了年轻人的大脑，闪烁着的空白褪去，布兰特慌乱地退出阴茎，来不及咽下的精液被带出流到下巴。

特尔施特根咳嗦了几声终于顺畅了呼吸，还没张开沙哑的嗓子让暗搓搓靠近自己穴口的手指离开，基米希的手指就夹住了他的舌头。津液混着白浊狼狈地流出，滴到被用于乳交的胸前，基米希压着小狮子的舌根随意抽插了两下手指，抽出后擦了擦沾满各种液体的下巴，抹在特尔施特根被挤的像是女人奶子的胸前。

前后两人夹击着小狮子，速度逐渐加快，囊带打在身上发出啪啪声。大腿被磨的发麻大概已经红了，但混着被照顾着的阴茎的快感，些许的疼痛反而成了助兴剂，特尔施特根被生理反应击败，配合着夹紧腿挺腰，随着茨卡的一声低吼两人一起释放。

难得温柔的灭顶快感让身体放松，以至于基米希射到了自己胸前时小狮子还没渡过快感的余波。茨卡咬在他的下巴上，舔掉了零星溅上的精液和特尔施特根交换了一个吻，被扳住下巴的年长者无力反抗，顺从地让粘着精液的舌头伸进嘴里。

基米希不舍地揉了两把被黏糊糊液体搞得格外色情的胸部，他清楚曼努一定会在外面等着，凑近被捏着下巴偏过脸接吻的嘴，犹豫了一下，最终还是微不可见地在嘴角落下一个轻柔的吻。

趁着小狮子反应还迟钝，茨卡敲上自己手扶着的后颈，扶着他的背慢慢放倒在理疗床上。

意识清醒前的最后一刻，特尔施特根听见了门把手被按下时轴承的摩擦声。


	6. 诺伊尔+聚勒

特尔施特根开始有意地避开队友，那些下流的打量，好奇的探究隐藏在更衣室表面的其乐融融下，他的脑子里乱哄哄地叫嚣着远离每个人，小狮子现在彻底无法分清哪些人表里如一，而更多的则是跟着曼努埃尔的恶魔。

感谢足球，至少他现在还可以在训练场上抛开那些难以启齿的“事故”，专心于重复的训练动作。特尔施特根试图保持着一贯的沉稳，但在面对诺伊尔的时候冷静还是落荒而逃，他清楚无论是一开始的施暴，或者是现在看似平静的日子，都是拜这位控制着更衣室的队长所赐。

而这些刻意的躲避，全被第一次收到征召的聚勒看在眼里，经过几天的观察，他认为若是不主动出击，大概难以和这位似乎更喜爱独处的门将打好关系。年轻的后卫也有自己的担忧，因为国家队与联赛的高度重合，媒体极擅长于给他们贴上排外的标签，聚勒更不希望和这位未来将与自己搭档配合的队友产生隔阂，况且特尔施看上去真的充满了温和的居家气息，他喜欢这种性格的朋友。

结束训练，教练难得的放了两天假，在浴室的隔间里冲着热水，特尔施特根沉默地等着队友一个个出去。终于等到更衣室里安静下来，小狮子呼出口气，但看到明显是在等人的聚勒，剩下的半口气又提了回去。

“嗨..嗨马克！”聚勒紧张地放下手机，又觉得有些刻意手僵持在半空，“嗯...我想问问休息的那两天你有什么安排么？额，我想邀请你来我家坐坐。”看着队友依旧沉默着坐在另一端，他深吸了口气，  
“虽然这样说可能会有些冒昧，但在后场我确实和你不算熟悉，你也知道后场大多是拜仁...”

［他是什么意思，为什么单独邀请我？还是说这又是诺伊尔的阴谋？该死的，他们要是想动手应该早就联合起来了，没必要......］特尔施特根瞬间绷紧了神经，不自觉地皱着眉头。

［啊，马克是不是提前有了安排？］聚勒不愿意放弃这个难得的机会，难得的带着点腼腆解释：“以后在后场我们可以磨合的更好，当然啦，以后我要是不小心咳..进了个乌龙什么的，希望看在朋友的份上，马克你不要打我。”

聚勒确实是想和小狮子交上朋友，特尔施特根看着大只的年轻人真诚的神态，脑子里放松了些，但还是试探问：“我还以为你会和胡梅尔斯他们一起？让他们和你聊聊...最近什么的...？”

他又开始烦躁了，想到马茨他们的伪装，鸡皮疙瘩开始顺着尾椎爬上后背，喉咙里的肿块好像在蔓延噎住了肺部让小狮子呼吸不畅。

“我更想交些新朋友！...嗯，马茨他们大概有自己的安排。对了马克，有朋友寄了我没见过的咖啡豆，你想来看看么？顺便教教我怎么弄咖啡？”

［太棒了！还好马克没有特殊的安排，］看见特尔施特根眼里一闪而过的光，聚勒心里在欢呼，［提前做的功课真是帮上大忙了，感谢神奇的咖啡豆！］

现在小狮子放下心了，看来只是他的多心。做出了肯定的回答，看着眼前的大只后卫高兴地谈论着“违禁”食物和他收藏的电子游戏，特尔施特根难得感到这几天的第一次轻松，或许他早该换个心情冷静下近期的事了。

“尼克？在偷着说我什么坏话呢？”胡梅尔斯看着和自己对上视线侧过身子匆匆离开的特尔施特根，调侃着搂上聚勒的肩膀，“哇哦——你难道想泡那只小狮子么？”

“哈哈，别这样马茨，马克听见这么说会不高兴的。”丝毫没有注意到同队后卫变得玩味的眼神，聚勒低下头开了个玩笑，“天啊，队长吼的已经够吓人了，我可不想哪天失误了再被马克骂。”

胡梅尔斯瞥了眼门后自以为藏的很好的小狮子：难得留了心眼啊，小马克。拍了拍聚勒肩膀，“照顾好马克，或许可以试着化解咱们两位门将的小小摩擦呢。”

玩的愉快啊，马克～

————————————

［特尔施，马克，我的小狮子！］

枪黑色的车呼啸在公路上，诺伊尔要咬碎了一口牙，他简直要被气笑了，他的马克，他的！若不是马茨的短信，他甚至不知道自己那可爱的矜持的后辈正在和同队的年轻后卫快活！

［哈！现在才想着逃开我吗？马克］攥紧方向盘，仪表上的指针逐渐飙升，后视镜照着诺伊尔阴冷的眼神，臼齿摩擦着的嘎嘎声很快淹没在引擎的轰鸣中。

［你是我的！］

  
窝在暖和的沙发里，特尔施特根感到久违的放松，虽然晚餐比不上餐厅里，毕竟难以指望一个下厨次数寥寥的人在旁边捣乱能做出什么珍馐，但两人合力完成让小狮子难得露着真心的笑，甚至还有余力打趣年轻后卫的糟糕厨艺。

聚勒看着特尔施特根像只大猫一样抱着靠枕，看不出场上沉默着的门将，私底下还有这么柔软的一面，“马克，快起来，我们去烤些点心。”小狮子哼哼了两声作为回应，被年轻人大胆地揉了揉头发，毫不介意地扔开抱枕伸了伸胳膊。

“嗯...所以你连面粉袋子都没打开过么？”特尔施特根手里举着全新的包装袋，年轻人不好意思地挠挠头，他并不擅长厨艺，甚至好多食材是为了今晚临时购入的。

“或许我有买了烹饪教程？”

“好吧，虽然听上去像是顺带的赠品。”特尔施特根笑着躲开夸张地拍向自己的手，将袋子交给他，指示着聚勒混合适量的面粉和鸡蛋。

“别！尼克！咳咳！...咳咳...咳。”

习惯了大力处理问题的聚勒在搅拌蛋液的瞬间，小狮子就意识到了不对，但还是没来得及拦下：轻飘飘的面粉随着力度飞出浅浅的容器，全都撒在特尔施特根身上。

两个人在充满面粉的空气里打着喷嚏，聚勒挥着手打开排气扇。粉尘散去，他再看清特尔施特根时，白色的面粉一半洒在男人的衣服上，另一些粘在他表情郁闷的脸上，虽然自己作为始作俑者，但门将的窘迫还是让他绷不住笑出声。

“尼克！”

“哈哈，咳，我知道......但是，哈哈哈。”

聚勒幸灾乐祸的笑声最终被小狮子同样蹭上了面粉告终，［看吧，没那么糟糕，我们相处的很好。］他最终还是在特尔施特根的瞪视下败下阵来，举起双手：“或许你想借用一下浴室处理下，这些？”

“嗯哼？然后你留在这里炸厨房，明早的头条就是两位德国队员食物中毒死在家中？”

“别这样马克，相信我 这只是个意外，”聚勒为了保证自己依旧让人放心，准确地复述一遍食材使用的分量，推着眼神依旧怀疑的特尔施特根离开厨房，“来吧，等你洗完澡就可以吃到饼干了！”

小狮子在被触碰到肩膀的瞬间没由来的缩瑟了一下，后卫快速缩回手，“抱歉，马克，我不是....”  
［该死的，你个笨蛋！谁会在第一次到陌生队友家里想要借浴！］聚勒巴不得锤几下自己的脑袋。

“没关系尼克...没关系的......”特尔施特根慢慢放松绷紧的肌肉［冷静马克，这不是在更衣室，这里没有那些恶魔，放松。］

“额，你可以先用我的浴袍？它就在浴室里挂着...”

“要是我回来还没闻到香味，你就等着被我踢屁股吧！”

“嘿，马克！”

特尔施特根小心地束了几圈腰带将脖颈藏在领口下，他不希望聚勒看到他身上还未完全褪去的痕迹，虽然已经淡的几乎看不出，但小狮子不希望再惹来揶揄的目光。

“我要来踢你屁股啦！”擦着头发从屋内走出来，听着厨房内叮当的动静就知道聚勒还在和厨具较劲，“你确定不需要帮忙？”

“相信我马克！我已经研究明白它们了，额，烤箱要预热到...让我看看...”

“这听上去可真让人放心。”小狮子陷在沙发里懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，热水的蒸汽让他有些犯困，理直气壮地等着当个“米虫”。

叮咚！——

“尼克？”小狮子回过头看了眼厨房，还在手忙脚乱的聚勒明显没听见门铃，还在进行着收尾工作。

叮咚！—— 叮咚！——

特尔施特根犹豫了下变得焦急的门铃声：这么晚的话或者有什么着急事？

他起身走到玄关，途中经过一个矮茶桌，旁边的柜子里放着用了半包的咖啡豆，闻到烤箱里散发出来烘焙香气，门口的衣架子上挂着两个人的大衣，解开防盗链，按下门把手——

他瞳孔扩散着本能地后退，手压在门框上力气大到泛白，被面前男人慢慢搭在上面，胳膊无力地垂下，特尔施特根嘴唇发着抖，脑子里一片空白，“尼，尼克...”

诺伊尔站在面前，咧开嘴角冷笑着：

“晚上好我的小狮子，你甚至还没回应过我的下午茶邀请呢，”

“真让人难过啊。”

——————————————

诺伊尔赶到聚勒家时嫉妒地发疯，他清楚地看着厨房的位置亮着灯，他们在尼克家里聚过会，深知这个年轻人对于料理一窍不通，那么只能是他的马克下的厨！

他咬着牙按下门铃，脖子上露出青筋：果然，只要稍微放松对于小狮子的看管，他就会偷偷逃走躲得远远的。

［去他的！尼克怎么还没过来开门！］诺伊尔指甲陷入手掌，暴躁地发泄在门铃上，［快开门！尼克！］

当他不耐烦地试图直接打个电话过去，特尔施特根探出了头。诺伊尔满意地看着小狮子变得湿漉漉的灰蓝眼睛，将手搭在马克还装作强硬的胳膊上，摩挲着绷紧的肌肉轮廓，他太喜欢特尔施特根在场上瞬间的爆发力了，总能巧妙地利用好肌肉协调动作，在空中舒展着迷人的线条。

视线下移，诺伊尔脸色彻底暗了，他 的 小 狮 子！第一次到了陌生队友家里，现在穿着尺码明显不合身的浴袍！？这怨不得他多想，马克下意识叫出聚勒的名字完全是火上浇油，诺伊尔阴森地挑了下嘴角，手掌捂住特尔施特根的嘴将他按在沙发上。

特尔施特根绝望地要哭出来，男人的到来把他的头脑彻底搅乱，那个恐怖的晚上又笼罩回来：诺伊尔怎么会过来？他怎么，难道是尼克...他们串通好了......

诺伊尔欣赏了一会小狮子红着眼圈的狼狈神情，联想方才他下意识呼喊年轻后卫，低下头伏在马克耳边：“猜猜看，尼克会听谁的？是一个刚认识还不熟悉的陌生队友，还是他尊敬的队长？”

“曼努？”终于完成工作的聚勒端着点心托盘，看见在沙发上纠缠的两人愣住了，［队长怎么在这？不是，问题太多了，他俩...要打架？］想着队内两位门将不和的传闻，聚勒觉得要赶紧分开他们，总不能刚开始集训就伤了两员大将。

［尼克会听谁的？］

特尔施特根开始疯狂挣扎，太明显了！不仅先回应了曼努艾尔，聚勒放下托盘摘掉手套的行为在小狮子眼里和腾出手的帮凶无异。

诺伊尔故意收了些力，伪装的像两个人起了争执。他知道猎物上钩了，不过随着特尔施特根的动作，浴袍被蹭开，露出饱满还透着潮红的胸肌勾人犯罪，耐心的猎人能收获更多，诺伊尔深韵此道，更何况他需要给这只小狮子一个教训。

“马克？冷静下！”

和诺伊尔预料的一样，在特尔施特根的手挥舞着快要擦过他的衣领时，聚勒从背后抱住了张牙舞爪的小狮子。担心被挣脱开有人受伤，后卫略微用力压住了他的胳膊，脑袋顺势放在小狮子的耳边。

特尔施特根感觉自己在耳鸣，大脑眩晕着一片空，身体控制不住地发抖，大块头的后卫配合着他的队长禁锢住自己，贴在耳边的呼吸让他回想起之前。如何都无法逃脱，他垂下头放弃了抵抗，最后的弦崩断了，小狮子丢脸地啜泣：一切都是他们计划好了的，就像穆勒他们的伪装，咖啡、闲聊、主动的邀请、一起完成的晚餐......还有大男孩笨拙散出的面粉，不过都是诺伊尔计划中的佐料罢了。

“这副样子真适合你，马克。”诺伊尔看着以为被再次欺骗的小狮子，露出恶意的笑容，慢慢地挑开已经松开的浴袍腰带，他现在看这个浴袍都顺眼了许多，“顺从的，乖巧的样子。”

余光瞥见托盘上配点心的奶油，诺伊尔拿过来抹在特尔施特根露出的胸前，“早早乖乖的不就没这么多麻烦了么，对吧 马克？”手指滑过胸前的凸起将周围的奶油蹭在上面，举到小狮子嘴边。


	7. 诺伊尔+聚勒

聚勒在诺伊尔开口时就觉得不对劲，耳边小声的抽气声让他惊讶地看着特尔施特根，直到诺伊尔毫不避讳地在他面前戏弄着马克，他才猛然意识到更衣室那些流言，那些队友间默契的笑容，马茨对自己暗示性地调侃，都在指向面前年轻的门将。

特尔施特根伸出舌头舔上诺伊尔的手指，聚勒脸一红压了压身子试图忽视下身的胀痛，他鬼使神差地没有放开马克，盯着小狮子被迫追逐着曼努故意后撤的手指。

“马克，掰开你的腿！或者你想让我们两个一起操进去？我想尼克不会介意的。”诺伊尔眼睛里带着莫名的笑意透过特尔施特根看向聚勒，他现在确定年轻后卫会好好“配合”自己了。

后穴里被裹挟着奶油的手指入侵，特尔施特根抱着自己大腿的胳膊一颤，他还是抵触隐秘处被侵犯的感觉，更何况被食物进入私处过于羞耻。手指开始搅着扩张，厚奶油怪异的粘腻感让小狮子不舒服地扭动，被大手一巴掌打在大腿内侧。

“老实点马克！尼克，按住他。”

聚勒有点无措：特尔施特根抱住大腿的动作让他止不住后仰，维持现状已经很费力了，屁股里还在被玩弄，后卫轻轻把手搭在小狮子身上，扶住了悬空绷紧的后背。

诺伊尔看着放松将后背交给身后人支撑的特尔施特根，不爽地眯起眼，又加入了两根手指，抚摸着小狮子疼的吸气的小腹，想起了什么一样挑了下嘴角：“尼克还不知道发生过什么呢，马克，你要不要亲口告诉他？”

“呜，曼努，别...”特尔施特根张开嘴喘息，努力地摇着头，后穴被手指不断撑开却只在穴口浅浅地玩弄，好像故意给他留出余力回答。小狮子努力放松吞吐诺伊尔的手指，包裹着入侵者讨好地蠕动，他不知道再惹恼曼努埃尔会遭受怎样的惩罚。

诺伊尔假装叹了口气，另一只手覆盖上小狮子害怕地偏过头的脑袋揉了揉，“那就只好让尼克用鸡巴堵住你的嘴了～”

聚勒本就被色情景象刺激到勃起，特尔施特根被玩弄呼出的热气打在下半身更是加深了性欲，小狮子红着眼角看过来的哀求眼神让内心的根劣性雀跃着在耳边扇风。

“怎么了马克，作为前辈不打算直接帮帮尼克么。”诺伊尔看着聚勒吞咽了下口水却依旧没有动作，坏心眼地将小狮子的脑袋按向年轻后卫的裆部，挑起一边眉毛看着聚勒

“马克....我...”

聚勒手指打着绊拉开了皮带，诺伊尔还在按着特尔施特根的后颈，小狮子被狰狞着跳出来的阴茎贴在脸上，他清楚两人都无法拒绝曼努的命令，但尼克主动的动作最终让他灰了心。

后颈处的手指反复摩挲着催促，特尔施特根张开嘴含住了嘴边的龟头，紧接着就被脑后的手向下按。实在太大了，哪怕自己努力放松口腔，咽喉也会被抵住的龟头刺激，带动着舌头将它吃的更深，恶性循环。

在他后颈的手离开了，转为压了压从刚才就放松的腿部，将大腿压的更靠下。至少现在可以稍微放松些口腔，小狮子在心里苦笑着，稍稍退后些嘴巴，让舌头有些活动的余地开始舔上胀大的阴茎。

后穴里的手指又变回了一根，仔细地将奶油涂满每个褶皱，开始不着急地慢慢玩弄。被扩张后的通道空虚着一下下收缩，试图得到更多刺激，诺伊尔满意地调戏着已经食髓知味的后穴，他要彻底打碎小狮子对他最后的防线。

手指向里探索，触碰到一处软肉时，嘴里的鸡巴也没有拦住特尔施特根突然变调的呻吟，声带的振动让舌根更贴上阴茎上的青筋。聚勒吸了口气，被队长玩弄得止不住呻吟的马克，眼眶里带着泪给自己口交的景象超出了他脑子里想过的色情程度，舔在自己鸡巴上的舌头明显因为后穴的刺激，不如方才动的规律，反而给年轻后卫带来了更强烈的快感。

“哈，马克...马克...”绷紧小腹，快感最终还是压过了理智，手扶上特尔施特根的后脑，手指蜷缩几下最终还是抓住了金发，“抱歉，马克！”聚勒快速耸动腰，混杂着强烈的愧疚和些许见不得人的情色根劣性，濒临爆发的阴茎畅快地操在年长者的嘴里。

找到了特尔施特根敏感处的诺伊尔转而用手指在附近压着打转，他不急于让马克哭喊着射出来，慢慢的调教倒是更适用于这只倔强的小狮子，指腹轻轻擦过前列腺，手指配合前面聚勒的操弄将他的小狮子弄的腰软。

肠道分泌出了粘液被搅的咕叽咕叽响，特尔施特根要被后面总是差点碰到快感处的玩弄逼疯了，诺伊尔熟练地浅浅刺激一下敏感点又离去，他后穴痒的巴不得咬紧什么东西，哪怕只是曼努艾尔的手指。后面若即若离的快感让小狮子不受控制地吞咽，被聚勒的操弄搞得更加狼狈，口水混着腺液从嘴角流出。

被快感支配着的大脑还是努力分离出一点理智，聚勒还记得身下是马克在被他操弄，某一瞬间心里的小恶魔已经快说服他就这么配合着曼努，满足着恶趣味将寡言的年轻门将玩到哭着求饶。最终他还是低吼着从特尔施特根嘴里抽出来，精液擦着小狮子的耳边射到了旁边被抓得皱巴巴的沙发罩上。

“马克，抱歉，我...我不是....”聚勒慌乱地擦掉特尔施特根被呛出的眼泪，小狮子终于撑不住腰倒在了后卫身上。快感被诺伊尔掌控，不上不下地吊着，特尔施特根头埋在臂弯里抑制不住喘息，年长的门将没计较马克放下的手臂，他知道这只小狮子今晚一定会乖乖对自己露出柔软的肚皮。

————————————

后穴里的奶油被温度融化，一点点顺着诺伊尔手指的动作从肠道里滑出，异物奇怪的粘稠感让空虚感更甚，特尔施特根下意识地收缩着屁股，又被大手掰开臀瓣触碰在敏感的穴口。

聚勒还在手忙脚乱地安慰特尔施特根，诺伊尔看着马克缩起头逃避一般的反应扬起一个恶意的浅笑：聪明的小狮子大概已经意识到了今晚的“阴谋”是怎样，那又如何呢？聚勒的态度已经表明了一切——马克无论都逃不掉的，整个队伍都在自己的控制下。

他还差最后一击将可爱后辈的防线击溃。

从不舍挽留的柔软肠肉中抽出湿漉漉的手指，诺伊尔在特尔施特根的小腹上草草擦了擦，伏下身子对上小狮子颤抖的瞳孔，勾起嘴角蹭过他的嘴唇，转而舔上马克胸前。舌苔慢慢滑过敏感的凸起，故意停留在乳珠处卷起奶油，诺伊尔听着小狮子呜咽的呻吟，停留在他的耳边舌尖咂着奶油做出下流的声音，“约书亚他们怎么称呼你的，马克？”

特尔施特根哽住了，体检的休息室里基米希的话他一直避免去回想——

［大概只有你不知道了］［更衣室里都知道你是曼努的小婊子］

“妈咪？我看很合适～”

阴茎顶在特尔施特根穴口浅浅地探进去一点再离开，诺伊尔忽视了聚勒震惊的眼神，压着小狮子的腿根继续胸前的刺激，“让我想想他们那天还说了什么...”

心里防线彻底崩溃，诺伊尔一直都清楚所有人的动作，特尔施特根陷入绝望，所有的一切都发生在曼努艾尔的默许下，或者说完全是他的授意，自己还能怎么反抗呢——看看吧，尼克甚至也听从他的指示。

诺伊尔还在继续复述着休息室里的色情场景，他在等着小狮子主动向自己投降，龟头顶进去慢慢地抽插，迟迟不满足迫切收缩的肠道。

“...曼努，求你...”特尔施特根垂着眼睛小声啜泣，他要被后面的空虚感折磨疯了，诺伊尔还在炫耀一般形容着他那天如何被玩弄，小狮子能感受到托着自己的聚勒不稳的手掌和逐渐加重的喘息。

“马克，马克，你在说什么？亲爱的，我听不见。”

诺伊尔有意地逼迫，他知道自己马上就要撬开层层堆叠的防御性外壳，触碰到小狮子最柔软的内里；身下狠狠撞进去，又停留回穴口，他也硬的生疼，不过等待明显是值得的——

“求你！曼努埃尔！呜...求你操进来...啊！”

得偿所愿。

小狮子的话尾扬起呻吟，粗大的阴茎终于破开被逗弄得饥渴的通道，直达敏感处的软肉狠狠顶上去。被填满的特尔施特根快感顺着脊柱攀升，快速刺激着神经直达大脑，再也不想绷紧的泪腺流出生理盐水，绷紧脚趾，腿被诺伊尔大力侧着打开。现在他处于毫无反抗能力的姿势，侧位让他无法收起腿保护自己被男人的囊带拍红的会阴，完全敞开着被展示在两位队友面前操弄。

呻吟带上了色情，小狮子的脖子和耳朵红透了，粘在睫毛上的眼泪随着诺伊尔大力的操弄一下下摇晃着。有了第一次的求饶似乎后面总是顺理成章，被顶的语言破碎，特尔施特根喘息着向身上的人求饶：“曼努，嗯，求求你....呜，别说了...”他不想让更多人传播那些污言秽语了，哪怕是为了自己可怜的自尊。

聚勒垂眼难过地看着被队长操哭的特尔施特根，他印象里带点腼腆的门将应该是扬着微笑的模样，他已经大概清楚之前发生了什么，更唾弃自己又起了反应的下身。但他哪来的资格去反对呢？作为沉溺在其中的帮凶，聚勒巴不得给自己几拳：马克自暴自弃的模样或许有一大半是今晚自己的“功劳”。将特尔施特根挂着眼角的泪水擦掉，聚勒碰了碰马克发干的嘴角，意料中的没有得到回应。

诺伊尔的注意力全在他可口的小狮子身上，直到特尔施特根突然拔高的呻吟，他才注意到聚勒跪在地上——小狮子被冷落的阴茎得到照顾。稍纵即逝的阴影从他的眼睛里划过，随即放纵了后卫的小动作，既然马克已经学会了乖乖听话，就当是奖励也无所谓。

不急于一时，他有足够耐心教好这只爪子锋利的小狮子。

聚勒努力地吞吐着特尔施特根的阴茎，他口交的经验还是方才从马克那里得来的，小心地收好牙齿包裹着流着腺液的龟头，他试图通过这样安慰一下可怜的年轻门将。

被双重快感夹击的小狮子失神地呻吟，本能地压抑着的色情声音更能激起诺伊尔的施虐欲，后穴里的阴茎胀大一圈抵在深处反复地操弄那一点，试图蜷缩起挡住的腿被巴掌拍在柔软的内侧，很快火辣辣的泛红，被手大力揉捏起着的麻痒感更让小狮子的大脑被冲乱。

塌下的腰被诺伊尔揽起，敏感处加快的撞击让特尔施特根尖叫着射出来，等头脑终于清醒，他才意识到自己射到了尼克口中，看着年轻人吐出白浊清理嘴边，羞耻和歉意让他缩了下屁股，反而将冲刺的诺伊尔夹的更紧。

身体被扳正还没活动下僵硬的腿根，就被身上的人低吼着折叠起小腿压下来，颤抖了一下的小狮子在诺伊尔满意的眼神里选择乖乖抱住双腿，后穴里的奶油大概早都被阴茎挤了出来，只剩下撞击出的咕啾水声。

诺伊尔最终顶在深处射出来，捋了一把掉下来的头发，手掌托起特尔施特根的后脑撕咬般吻上了他的嘴唇，慢慢抽出阴茎，拍了拍马克的屁股示意他加紧。手掌不舍地揉了下离开饱满挺翘的臀部，诺伊尔看了眼默默咬着嘴唇清理小狮子胸前的聚勒，亲了亲特尔施特根不情愿的嘴角，拍在后卫的肩膀上露出诡异的微笑：“重新欢迎一遍，恭喜来到一线队，尼克。”

满意地看到混杂着慌张和更深层次的眼神，目光停留在聚勒滚动的喉结上，诺伊尔揉了揉小狮子的头，抱起已经脱力的特尔施特根：“抱歉了尼克，看来我们今晚要借用一下客房。”

“我..我去收拾...那个——”

“别担心，我会帮马克清理好的，不然会生病。”

聚勒努力避免看向在男人怀里害怕地蜷缩着的马克，但无可避免的，在诺伊尔抱着特尔施特根上楼时，他还是呆呆地盯着曼努的背影。

马克的胳膊乖巧地环绕在队长的脖颈上。


	8. 诺伊尔

“呜，哈...求你了曼努，别这样...至少别在这里，啊！我还要去...”

“Shh——安静点马克，你不希望有人听到异常进来查看吧？”

特尔施特根双手撑着墙面被牢牢钉在诺伊尔的阴茎上，他们在准备拍摄新的球员定妆照，终于整理好造型被“释放”的小狮子还没呼吸口新鲜的空气，就被他的队长拽到休息间扒了裤子草草扩张两下操了进去。

［至少曼努还记得要拍摄］小狮子被顶到敏感点拽回了分神，压抑不住的呻吟即将出口却被两根手指堵了回去，诺伊尔不像以往笼罩在特尔施特根身体上方，或许是顾及拍摄，两人只有下半身相连，这个姿势下他本就被玩弄得支撑不住，口中作乱的手指反而给了自己一个支点，马克开始唾弃自己居然开始对这下作的做派产生依赖。

以额头抵在墙面来忍住连绵快感的喘息，身后的诺伊尔似乎并不打算这么饶过他，没有专门研磨敏感处，仅仅畅快地操弄着，囊带打在小狮子的屁股发出的拍击声已经格外下流。

手指夹了下舌头抽出，诺伊尔改成伸手捂住马克“不要射进去”的抗议，他确实不打算就这么放过这只可口的小狮子，早在看过特尔施特根那套黑色紧身训练服的成片后，他就一直想这么干了——稍稍擦干手指从口袋里取出一个锥形的肛塞，一巴掌拍在马克泛着粉色的屁股上，“好好加紧，马克！拍摄途中要是掉出来了你知道会发生什么。”

紧接着推进肛塞堵住了还未流出的精液，小狮子快速低声喘息着适应冷冰冰物体的侵入，穴口蠕动着听话的夹紧。诺伊尔满意地看着特尔施特根将硅胶玩具吃进去，帮他提起裤子穿好，“我会一直盯着你的，马克。”

异物违反生理插入的奇怪触感刺激着肠道本能地试图排出，整个拍摄过程小狮子都在努力夹紧屁股防止尴尬发生，同样的，他也不想惹恼曼努。每次变换姿势都会更加鲜明地感受着后穴内的玩具，特尔施特根红了耳根，尤其诺伊尔时不时投来夹杂着戏谑的眼神更让小狮子提心吊胆，生怕他当着众人做出什么更加出格的事。

强忍着不适结束了拍照，四周环顾发现早已结束拍摄的诺伊尔似乎已经离开，长出一口气 看来终于结束了今日的折磨，他需要赶紧弄出屁股里作乱的小物件。

“马克，你能多留下一会吗？大概需要再补拍几张。”

特尔施特根咽下喉咙里的肿块，想着反正已结束，放松的身体让硅胶玩具向外滑出一截，现在他简直有苦难言，只能努力加紧屁股。被穴口收缩压回的肛塞轻轻打在内壁，小狮子感觉他简直在自己玩弄自己，压下涌到嘴边的喘息，从嘴角挤出了“可以”的回答。

他没发现的是男人极力压下的上扬嘴角。

——————————————

补拍看上去并不麻烦，影棚里只留了摄影师一个人，但身体的放松使之前的努力决堤，硅胶肛塞跟小狮子作对一样执着地下滑，这让特尔施特根不得不一直调整姿势试图掩饰自己的秘密。

［真是太可爱了，他还以为我没有发现呢。］摄影师在镜头后面看着这只好味的小狮子难耐地夹着翘臀，勾起一个坏笑对准他的屁股拍了几张特写，［马克大概还觉得队长已经放过他了吧～］

踏踏的脚步声响起，特尔施特根下意识吸了一口气目光跟过去，视野里出现的诺伊尔让小狮子僵硬，张了张嘴看着他手中熟悉的背包，马克发不出声音——那晚的阴影再次袭来。

“马克？放松...啊，队长你来了。”摄影师看见了诺伊尔拎在手中的包，挑了下眉心中了然，看来今天可以好好欺负下这只小狮子。

特尔施特根下意识想逃，步子还没迈开却捂着嘴腰逐渐软了下去——诺伊尔打开了他屁股里玩具的开关。马克的内裤之前在休息室已经被队长强制没收，可见他忍的有多辛苦，小东西在穴口不断振动，食髓知味的后穴开始分泌肠液，滑溜的通道根本夹不住不大的玩具，很快掉了出来。

小狮子在硅胶块离开后穴的瞬间就知道他完了，不仅要承受曼努的惩罚，队内的摄影师还会认为他是什么奇怪的家伙。

“曼努！我不是......！？”特尔施特根咬紧下唇抬起眼睛，眼前的摄影师和诺伊尔谈笑着，气氛欢快地似乎什么也没有发生，但两个男人的眼神分明像分享猎物的饿狼。

［连随队的摄影都在曼努埃尔的掌控下么...］

“打开录像吧。马克，乖乖脱下裤子自己把你的屁股掰开！”曼努抱着胳膊重心换到另外一边，他今天要教会自己的小狮子怎样才是服从。

特尔施特根看着咧开嘴角按开相机开关的摄影，眼底充满哀求看向诺伊尔，这太过了，哪怕之前再被怎样玩弄，也都算队内的秘密，但现在...甚至是在镜头前要他展示自己的私密处。

诺伊尔品尝到了特尔施特根可怜的眼神，眼底却还是闪过一丝不满。心底阴暗的角落不断膨胀，他已经不单单满足于马克的示弱了，溢出的黑暗心理叫嚣着将这个不断挠着他情感的小狮子完全占有。

抬了下下巴示意摄影师，看着马克明显地呼出口气，诺伊尔都要为这只天真的小狮子鼓掌了，不加掩饰自己的坏笑，将特尔施特根压在一旁的桌子上，咬在早已红透的耳尖，“马克，你还没接受惩罚呢。”

特尔施特根的屁股里被塞入了跳蛋，手绑在背后向下趴在桌面，诺伊尔靠在桌子一边随意地拨弄着手中的遥控器，让小狮子的呻吟声连续着起伏。他的马克简直太美味了，哪怕小玩具贴在年轻门将的前列腺点，直到现在还在无用地试图压抑喘息。

诺伊尔拍了拍特尔施特根的翘臀，小狮子的下半身已经湿透了，被直接玩弄到射出的精液顺着小腹流下混合着夹不住的肠液湿答答地粘在大腿根。怜悯一般拉出还在工作的跳蛋，不应期还被反复玩弄的马克这才能喘口气，敏感的身子被诺伊尔托着放到地上，掰开两条长腿对着在场的另外一个男人，“来 马克，对着镜头笑一个。”

象征着相机工作的红色灯亮着，淫荡下流的场面被忠实地记录：特尔施特根的胳膊连着手腕被勒出红痕，身后的队长轻轻踩在他的小腿让他跪在地上，自己还在和着曼努的手指舔舐着手中的按摩棒。

诺伊尔下达了让小狮子羞耻的全身泛红命令——用口水湿润玩具后操弄自己，更何况录像足以让两人威胁他，摄影师举着相机追逐着自己不愿的表情，和沾满各种液体下半身的对比更加色情好味。

嘴中的手指更加深入，本就被按摩棒撑大的口腔困难地再容下的一根手指，贴在自己舌根慢慢摩擦刺激分泌更多唾液，小狮子被迫吞咽着将手中的玩具送入更深。

手柄被诺伊尔握住，慢慢地抽出它点着小狮子被操弄得艳红的嘴唇，硅胶柱身沾满了唾液，特尔施特根羞愤地闭上眼睛弯下腰干呕又被曼努用假鸡巴打在脸颊作为警告。

硬物顶在屁股的触感昭示着将会发生什么，马克努力放空思绪试图忽略绕到自己身后的摄影，带着凸疣的硅胶龟头调戏般戳在穴口又离开，小狮子咬着牙不发出丢脸的请求。

诺伊尔看着特尔施特根诚实的生理反应，满意地揉了把马克的头发，这些天的调教明显奏效，穴口处的软肉饥渴地收缩着试图含住粗大的玩具。曼努将假鸡巴一插到底，揽起色情地呻吟出声的小狮子因为强烈快感塌下的腰，“马克，操弄你自己给我看。”还未从被填满的快感里回过神的小狮子下意识迎合着曼努的话语微微点头，被得意的男人抓起下垂的手腕将插在他屁股的按摩棒把手塞入他的手里。

带着马克的手指动作，柱身的凸起摩擦柔软粘膜的触感让特尔施特根受惊一般收回手指，但勃起的下身向另外两个人展示了现在的小狮子有多爽。

“曼努，别......”

小声地嘟囔传入诺伊尔耳中，要是乖乖听话就不是他难缠的小狮子了，不置可否，男人料到了特尔施特根会是这样的反应，手指弹了下马克已经流出前液的阴茎，接着撸上了硬挺，经不起进一步刺激的年轻门将呜咽着向前挺动了下腰将要释放。

“啊！！”

拇指堵住了铃口，失去了唯一的发泄处回流的精液让从未体会过这种感受的小狮子惊叫出声，诺伊尔在特尔施特根的阴茎根部轻轻一捏，微笑着贴上被折腾的无力的男人耳边：“马克，我不介意再来一次，我很好奇你还能承受住几回。”

［他是认真的！］

心底里在叫嚣，彻底被击溃的特尔施特根眼睛蒙上了一层雾，将要掉下的泪滴被诺伊尔轻柔地擦干，再次把着小狮子的手指放到他的屁股后面，“马克，想清楚了么？”

握住穴口咬着的按摩棒开始慢慢抽插，特尔施特根发出小声的喘息。太大了，虽然后穴已扩张足够，但硅胶制的阴茎不比男人的肉棒，再加上没什么自慰经验的马克只敢浅浅的操弄，最宽处反而不断开拓着可怜的括约肌，让小狮子叫苦不迭。

诺伊尔揉着特尔施特根被打出红印的屁股，现在这只不听话的小狮子已被他牢牢地牵在手里，接下来就是将他调教的更加美味。“马克，我刚刚听见的呻吟可比这悦耳多了。”故意夹杂着不耐烦的声音，诺伊尔好奇着特尔施特根会做出怎样的反应。

像只惊弓之鸟的小狮子打了个哆嗦，颤抖着将按摩棒向更深处插入，不知哪里碾过了敏感点，强烈的快感击中大脑，特尔施特根伴随着让曼努满意的呻吟哭出声。

胀痛的阴茎急需释放，处于快感临界点的马克一下下用假鸡巴操弄着自己。哭腔带上讨好的色情，上半身贴在地板摩擦着胸前挺立的乳头，撅起屁股的小狮子失神地任凭曼努打开自己的双腿，将精液射出的淫荡画面展示在镜头下。

“看看你马克，像个吃不饱的小婊子一样把自己操射。”打开相机确认着母片，诺伊尔轻易地用脚将瘫软在地的特尔施特根翻了个面，鞋面轻踩在刚刚发泄完还处于不应期的阴茎上。

接下来几周还有比赛，现在不能更进一步玩弄这只无法反抗的小狮子让诺伊尔感到遗憾，拉下裤子揉了揉早已硬得发疼的阴茎，并起特尔施特根的双腿架到肩膀。

他如何看着这双漂亮的腿在球场上一次次发力扑救，现在操弄着放松后柔软的腿根就让曼努的占有欲有多强烈，像是将小狮子在意的尊严也一并掌握。

囊带打在粘着淫液的穴口，不应用于性交的腿根让特尔施特根羞耻的只能做出小声的哼唧，最终两根阴茎被队长贴在一起摩擦，马克还是和曼努一起射出了最后稀薄的精液。

诺伊尔咬在眼皮垂下的特尔施特根的嘴唇，将两人混合的精液抹在小狮子的腹部，“马克，你再也逃不掉了。”


	9. 诺伊尔+布冯

特尔施特根在场上很快找到了状态。德意志对上了亚平宁半岛的蓝色军团，小狮子久违地高度集中着精力，揉着终场哨后酸痛的肩膀，目光看向记分板上的成绩，在心里兴奋地挥着手。

相差三球的成绩没扰了布冯的兴致，年长的男人主动凑过来给了小狮子一个抱抱，捂着嘴和马克交谈起来。热衷于调戏年轻人的意大利队长故意减弱声音，让特尔施特根下意识跟着歪头凑近倾听交换球衣的请求。

小狮子顿了一下，他清楚自己身上被曼努留下的痕迹还未褪去。这一反应同样被布冯看在眼里，好兴致地看着马克慌张装作听不懂的样子，两人极近的距离让他清楚地看到年轻人脖子上的红印，联想到尤文的德国队友提过的一些色情八卦，眼底闪过玩味的狡黠。

抬起胳膊搭在特尔施特根的肩膀，小狮子不太自在的向后退了退，刚好碰到散散搭在自己后脑扣住的双手。小朋友的动作证实了自己所想，年长者调戏般地拍了拍他的侧脸，看着年轻人一脸惊讶地睁圆了眼睛。

偏薄的嘴唇抿了下后，马克选择偏过头避开了对视的视线。布冯得寸进尺将手顺势放下来搁在小狮子胸前，对着一边的凸起拍了一巴掌，另一边的臂弯暗暗发力揽住了他，追逐着特尔施特根的眼睛装作友好地聊天，手却在不老实地捏着饱满的胸肌。

身体经由曼努几天调教以来愈发敏感，尤其秉着“不能伤到身体”的理由着重玩弄小狮子的胸部，他甚至开始会从乳头处得到快感。胸前的凸起被布冯摩擦，逐渐挺立充血，隔着衣服的轮廓变得更加明显。

特尔施特根不好拂了大前辈面子，只能忍着苏麻感一个劲地往后躲。意大利男人看出了小狮子的意图，扬起一个微笑，借着握手的功夫暗暗用力抓住年轻人的手，另一边的手指轻轻捏了捏他的乳头。

看着特尔施特根压抑喘息的表情，布冯给了他一个结实的拥抱，舌头在心里品尝了下红透的耳尖，热气打在小狮子的耳畔，“要不要帮帮这个迷路的老家伙，约他吃个晚餐呢？”

“...我们队内会聚餐...”

“那真是太遗憾了。”意大利男人似乎真切地叹息了一声，随后在特尔施特根微微放松的时刻，捏了捏还未消去红晕的脸。

不过小狮子没注意到的是，诺伊尔的眼神一直盯在自己身上。在他看来完全是马克没拒绝靠近的布冯，甚至主动有说有笑地和男人腻乎着。和曼努拥抱的球员感受到危险的气息，默默为还和意大利队长贴在一起的特尔施特根祈祷。

—————————————

特尔施特根还没来得及换下打底，就被队长扭过身子推到了更衣室的墙上，路过的马茨吹了个口哨拍在小狮子挺翘的臀部，在诺伊尔的瞪视下举起双手配合着清空了看热闹的队友。

虎口卡在后颈，曼努的质问颇有些咬牙切齿的味道：“马克，你们刚刚说了些什么？”诺伊尔本打算等回到房间后，再慢慢品尝这只状态颇佳的小狮子，他给马克准备好了今晚的“奖励”，不过看来是要提前用上了。

按在敏感的腰椎处摩挲，几天连续的玩弄与惩罚令特尔施特根不敢反抗，闭上眼睛乖乖地拉下裤子。

即使左手卡在嘴边也控制不住喘息，马克红着脸清楚地感受着后穴中作乱的异物，诺伊尔在故意让他难堪，手指大幅度搅动着食髓知味的肠肉，水声逐渐在特尔施特根耳朵里响起。小狮子咬着手背呜咽出声，反而提醒了曼努将另一手空闲的手指伸进了他充血殷红的嘴唇。

被手指夹住舌头，小狮子无法回答队长的问题，曼努低沉着语调细数方才场上他与布冯的交集。口水顺着合不拢的嘴角流下，特尔施特根只能呜呜着反对所谓自己的“勾引”，反而助长了诺伊尔心底的施虐欲。

抽出埋在马克上下两张嘴里的手指，划到他的胸前捏了捏已经挺立的凸起。“看看哪只小狮子正在发情，”诺伊尔将手伸进口袋，“自己把屁股掰开，马克。”

开始时马克还以为又是类似于跳蛋的东西，但后穴里明显湿润的感觉将之否决，遇热融化的凝胶球被肠肉咬紧，凹凸不平的表面逐渐湿滑，奇怪的触感令特尔施特根难耐地摩擦着大腿，化开成粘腻液体逐渐下滑的异物逼的他不得不加紧屁股。

“不喜欢我给你准备的礼物么？”隔着打底衫玩弄着小狮子的乳头，诺伊尔咬上已经熟透了的马克的耳尖，舌头故意舔在耳廓发出下流的水声。

曼努就像是在模仿自己私密处的难堪，小狮子咬着下唇忍住胸前的玩弄，布料在反复的揉捏中成了帮凶，磨在红肿的乳尖造成更进一步的折磨。

快感的堆积导致了酸软的腰只得靠着墙勉强站稳，恶趣味的诺伊尔看出了特尔施特根的窘迫，放过了他发热的耳朵，在马克羞耻的注视下啃上了他已经挺立发痛的乳头。

嘴角露出一抹坏笑，他的小狮子现在忍不住了，压抑的喘息声在曼努耳边断续着响起，特尔施特根仰着头闭上眼睛截断了生理盐水，但已被调教得敏感的凸起让他忍不住向前挺着胸，试图让另一边也得到同样的关照。

后穴的空虚感让马克快要疯掉，粘腻的液体混着腺液慢慢瘙痒着肠壁滑下，被连续玩弄的穴肉不断收缩。曼努的手指插入的瞬间特尔施特根呜咽着啜泣出声，他已经没有心思去唾弃放弃尊严的自己，满脑子都是急需满足的生理欲望。

两根手指故意分开穴口，让大量的液体流出，烧掉理智的小狮子讨好着收缩后穴，却被它们分开饥渴的肠道。发出不满的鼻音，特尔施特根感觉空气碰到肠壁都能激起反应，不知所措的马克只能开口向曼努求饶，

“求你，曼努...呜...”

小狮子如了愿，按在那块软肉的指腹同时将还剩一半的凝胶球向里送了送，敏感处被按揉的强烈快感让特尔施特根瞳孔失焦，阴茎流出前液，将下半身弄的更加泥泞。

手指剐蹭着前列腺处，诺伊尔抚摸着被干性高潮击溃的小狮子颤抖的后背，在他耳边诱导着年轻人吐出淫词秽语。马克感觉脑子里嗡嗡作响，从未有过的持续快感让他视觉一片空白，下意识地跟着重复下流的词句。

将湿答答的手指抽离后穴放到特尔施特根嘴边，顺从的小狮子乖巧地舔干净的样子极大地满足了男人，不过，他眯了下眼，“马克，告诉我 布冯到底和你聊了什么？”

“没什么，我约了马克吃饭啦。”布冯靠在更衣室的门框处发声，看着面前的景象吹了个口哨。

——————————————

布冯没想过诺伊尔对于特尔施特根这么执着，即使有过模糊的提起，但赫迪拉可没和他说过这么劲爆的故事，以及——从德国的队长哄骗着这只小狮子重复着他是个“不听话的小婊子”时，他就已经靠在这里了，身下的小兄弟逐渐抬头。

过于色情的景象就发生在主场的更衣室，布冯感慨了下现在年轻人玩的可真花，不记得锁门的习惯可不好。进了屋帮着落下了安全门，现在室内存在着两位猎人，以及一只美味的猎物。

看着这位前辈旁若无人地走过来揉了揉自己的小狮子的头发，诺伊尔挑起一边眉毛，胳膊下意识抱住交叉，表达着些许的敌意，但他突然想到了什么似的放下了手臂，推了把低着头装鸵鸟的特尔施特根，“马克，看看你都能勾引来了意大利的队长，”装作无奈地摊了下手，“不去服务下你的新朋友吗？”

年轻的小家伙脸上还泛着不自然的红晕，颤抖着的膝关节昭示了他刚经历的高潮还未褪去，布冯品味了一遍曼努的话，结合马克不正常的服从力，男人将两人的关系猜出了七七八八。

这就有意思了，意大利男人其实并不十分赞成于这种强势的关系，他更在意双方都能享受性爱的美妙过程，或许曼努对于这只可怜的小狮子攥得过于紧了。

男人摸上了特尔施特根的后颈，手下的皮肤在他触碰到的瞬间紧张地绷紧，布冯在心里叹了口气，打着圈按揉着那块布满了吻痕的地方，感受到小狮子慢慢放松。热气喷洒在马克的颈窝，老男人自诩也不是什么圣人，硬挺隔着裤子顶在马克的翘臀，金发男人咽了下口水，不自在地扭了扭身子，反而蹭在布冯的阴茎上像是难耐地主动献出自己。

低沉的笑声在耳边响起，令特尔施特根僵着身子红了耳尖，被黑发男人温柔地捏了捏更加发烫，后穴的粘液逐渐夹不住滑下，顺着腿根擦到布冯的裤子上。

现在轮到诺伊尔黑了脸，马克配合的样子让他感到自己对小狮子的控制权受到了挑战，还粘着些润滑液的发凉手掌贴上特尔施特根的打底下摆，钻进去抚摸着腹肌直到饱满的胸部。年轻人吸了口气，黏糊糊液体粘在乳头反而加剧了神经密集处的快感，曼努向来知道怎么让他哼出声来。

“呵呵，别担心 小家伙，放松——”老男人捏了捏小狮子肉感的臀部，手指摩擦在臀缝间刺激着穴口不断张合。观察特尔施特根的反应，大抵是被塞入了什么玩具才会这么敏感，这时候布冯反而带着点恶劣的玩味不急不忙，手指迟迟不进去填充空虚的后穴。

年轻德国人的注意力又被拉回了，羞于开口的特尔施特根抬起头，努力蹭着布冯的鼻尖讨好着想要得到满足，动作连带着反而挺起胸部，让生着气的诺伊尔得以更加过分地调戏肿胀的乳头。

“呜......”

手指将将破开括约肌，指腹压在穴口转着扩张，其实玩弄的意味更多，已经足够柔软的肠肉不需要更多的扩张，收缩着渴望得到更多刺激。“别着急——慢慢来，先把屁股里的小东西取出来。”布冯的嘴唇贴在小狮子耳后，安抚性地留下一个吻。

第二根手指深入肠道，凝胶球融化后的透明液体顺着被撑开的穴口滑下，麻痒的触感再一次顺着脊椎的电流刺激着特尔施特根的大脑，操控着后穴收缩夹住了布冯的手指。

诺伊尔碰上小狮子抿紧的嘴唇，年轻人下意识地张开嘴流露出色情的喘息，换来了曼努对他口腔的玩弄。上颚被手指慢慢滑过，而后夹住了口中的舌头拉出，接下来上半身被大手压着向下，阴茎特有的麝香味道传入特尔施特根的鼻腔——马克的脑袋被按在男人的裆部。

挺立起来的鸡巴蹭在小狮子的舌头上，不顾布冯不赞同的眼神撞进了马克的嘴巴里，诺伊尔舒爽地扬头呼出一口气，挠了挠男人的下巴示意他动动舌头。

意大利人终于夹住了快要完全融化的小球，带出时压过了特尔施特根的敏感点，被堵在喉咙里的呻吟变成了软软的鼻音，挠在他的心尖上。在小块的凝胶取出时，诺伊尔配合着向口腔深处一顶，胀大的龟头噎到了小狮子，让他没功夫顾及加紧后穴，大量的粘液一股股从一张一合的括约肌被送出，像是被玩弄到潮吹，扒开臀瓣，还淌着最后一点液体的穴口被玩弄得松软，邀请着老男人操进去。

阴茎终于填满了饥渴的后穴，布冯发出一声喟叹，温暖柔软的肠肉挤压着他的鸡巴，随着每次的抽插都无助地加紧然后被重重地破开，诺伊尔在前面配合着黑发男人的速度，捏着特尔施特根的下巴将他的嘴唇撞上自己的囊带。

布冯顶上了小狮子的敏感处，被快感支配的马克差点吐出了嘴里的阴茎，被曼努威胁性地捏了捏鼻尖，但那块软肉被反复进攻让他溃不成军，腰瘫软着下沉，被意大利男人捞起来稳住；胸前同时被诺伊尔托起，不过压在乳尖捣乱的手指明显带着别样的意味。

或许放在以前，德国的队长还会较着股劲，但现在诺伊尔有足够的信心控制住这只不听话的小狮子。最后的冲刺后，白浊射出在马克嘴里，被调教的身体已经记住了接下来的做法：咽下精液后伸出舌头听话地让曼努检查。

即使大脑已经被快感冲得理智全失，特尔施特根还是清理了曼努的鸡巴完成最后的步骤，无处可藏的呻吟暴露无遗，小狮子拱在自家队长的怀里呜咽着求助帮帮自己的阴茎。

介于临界处的快感只差一点刺激，但前后两个人都默契地没有出手，房间里只剩下色情的喘息声和囊带拍打屁股的响声。

特尔施特根终于还是受不住开始求饶，连绵的快感让他不顾颜面地吐露方才曼努教给自己的下流词句，眼神迷离着被诺伊尔揉搓一抽一抽的小腹处，更是火上浇油。

“马克？该说些什么？”

听不清问话，小狮子的大脑无法处理快感外的信息，只剩下被本能支配的胡乱呻吟，布冯今天兴致格外的高，碾在让小家伙疯狂的那点不断撞击又离去，在快感渐消的时候再次顶上去。

诺伊尔欣赏了会马克被玩坏的模样，终于发了善心撸了下了男人的阴茎，不足够让小狮子射出来的触碰仅仅让他回了会神，看着曼努似笑非笑的表情——

“曼努...求你，呜，帮帮我....哈！！”

身后男人报复一样狠狠操入数下，在诺伊尔带着点得意的目光中射在了肠道深处，“马克，好伤心呀——”揉了揉年轻人被撞红的屁股，“明明我还没离开呢。”

高潮中的特尔施特根没听见布冯故意压轻的话语，曼努帮助撸上了自己的阴茎终于得以发泄出来，高潮后眼前泛着重影的小狮子脱力地被诺伊尔接过去抱在怀里，顺从地张开嘴接受着来自队长的吻。


	10. 诺伊尔+西莱森

特尔施特根是在中场哨声响起后被阴沉着脸的诺伊尔拖进浴室的。早在开场前的球员通道里，男人就对马克抱住他的荷兰队友西莱森交谈相当不满，小狮子几乎没有主动对待过自己的巨大落差，让控制欲渐强的德国人咬紧了牙齿。

所以当马克几乎是哀求着拒绝来自诺伊尔的扩张时，男人没有丝毫理会，继续着手下的工作。跳蛋已经进去了一半，剩下部分被绞紧的后穴拒绝在外，特尔施特根颤抖着咬住下唇，他不敢想象接下来的半场他在替补席要怎样度过。

过于屈辱的放荡设想让小狮子支起胆子终于选择了反抗，但终于还是在嬉笑着的队友的围攻下被按倒在长凳上。“马克，老老实实的，我只剩五分钟把这东西塞进你的屁股，或者你不想现在传出些不好的传闻吧。”诺伊尔按住特尔施特根的后脑，将两个人的额头抵在一起，“现在，乖乖听话。”

以至于整个下半场，坐在替补席的小狮子像是从水里捞出来一样。后穴里的小东西被推到了一档嗡嗡地敬业工作着，呼出的气息参杂着身体过多的热量，特尔施特根只能用手挡住脸上的情欲，避免不正常的潮红被不时略过的摄像机捕捉。

阴茎被曼努堵住，欲望无处发泄，这至少不会让马克变得更难堪。咽下嘴边的呻吟，特尔施特根将自己尽力缩在位子上，还要夹住在深处不断振动的跳蛋，注意力早已无法集中在球场，直到终场后有人影笼罩在自己面前他才回过神来。

“马...” “马克！”

慢了一步的诺伊尔眼见着方才场上的荷兰门将结实地抱住了他的小狮子。要不是还在人前，德国人可能会直接把手套摔在地上：马克就这么乖乖地窝在对方的怀里汲取着身体上的安慰，还小幅度蹭了蹭男人。

不过接下来才让他气到极点——西莱森拉了拉特尔施特根的衣服，而小狮子极力抬了下嘴角脱下上衣两人交换了球衣。

“马克？还好么，你看上去脸色不太对？”

“贾斯珀，我...没事。”

再一波的快感涌了上来，小狮子佯装抹了把脸藏起泛红的眼角，起身时跳蛋往外滑下的触感让他在心里打了个哆嗦，还是选择抱住了西莱森试图在心里让自己获得些依靠，“祝贺你，踢的不错。”

诺伊尔在一边抱着手臂黑了脸，盯着心虚移开视线的马克，冷哼了一声，［晚上来房间找我］，满意地得到了小狮子浑身僵硬的回答。

看吧，你还能逃去哪呢，马克。

——————————————

“啊！！...八！” 跪在床上双脚被束具分开的特尔施特根将床单抓出痕迹，身后的诺伊尔正品尝着小狮子因为疼痛而发出的啜泣。门将手套将责罚带上了些莫名的味道，胶面拍打在臀瓣的声音让被蒙住眼睛的马克浑身泛红，尤其是手套的加入更让人觉得屈辱。

诺伊尔不会给马克走神的机会，最后两下不同之前，连续快速的拍打重重落在一个地方，让挺翘的屁股彻底红了起来，“计数！马克！”

“呜...九，十......”失去视觉让触感无限放大，曼努大力捏揉着臀瓣，特尔施特根绝望地感受到自己居然能从中得到一丝快感。隔着手套的手指划了下从后穴流到臀缝的腺液，诺伊尔挑起一边嘴角：“看看你我的小马克，这都能让你骚的流淫水，直接操进去也不会有什么阻拦吧。”

润滑油的瓶口破开括约肌，冰凉的粘液大量挤入后穴，冷热交织让特尔施特根难耐地哼出声，被跳蛋提前开垦的肠道蠕动着试图夹住什么缓解空虚感，却被滑动的液体搞得更加渴望。

“动动你的手指自己扩张。”诺伊尔翘着脚坐在床边的椅子上，他的马克咬着嘴唇不情愿却只能听话地动作的样子，过于满足男人内心的征服欲。小狮子额头抵在枕头里，手指在后穴里搅动让自己喘息不断，连带着润滑液咕叽作响顺着腿根流下。

指腹擦过敏感处时，特尔施特根呻吟着塌下了腰，手指退开些却被握住了手腕，在马克带着情欲的惊呼中，诺伊尔拉着他的手按压在那处软肉。前列腺点被进犯的快感积累，将小狮子推向了高潮的临界，挺着腰终于在曼努的手中释放。

精液将下体弄的粘腻，脱力的特尔施特根被曼努捞起腰摆正，球形的串珠抵在穴口缓慢进入，还处在不应期的男人过于敏感，收紧的后穴难以进一步深入。诺伊尔并不着急，第一个球体被穴肉吞入，按揉着穴口的软肉，在小狮子放松身体时，将玩具快速拔出。

没做好准备的特尔施特根惊讶地哽咽了下，然后球体再次被塞入。

马克清楚地明白身后的男人在细致地玩弄自己，但生理反应诚实地表达出来——下体逐渐抬起流出了前液。被自己的身体背叛，特尔施特根随着后穴再一次的咬紧，不争气地流出生理盐水，被黑布裹住的睫毛忽扇着湿润在眼皮上。

“放松——马克。”诺伊尔挠了挠小狮子蜷起的脚趾，将手中的串珠继续送进滑下透明液体的穴口，被填满的肠道蠕动着抗议，被男人打在屁股上被迫夹紧。疼痛让后穴收缩，反而将球体吞得更深，凸起处压在前列腺附近，呻吟着的马克试图在床单上摩擦阴茎，却被曼努圈住捋了一把，在拔高的呻吟中马眼被用橡胶棒堵住。

快感的源头被阻止，特尔施特根冒着冷汗，侧着脑袋蹭在诺伊尔的手心讨好着男人，被调戏着摸了摸下巴轻轻拍了拍侧脸，“自己把屁股里的小东西排出来，”曼努向下揉了揉年轻人绷紧的小腹，让马克啜泣声放大，“不然还有别的惩罚等着你。”

划开小狮子的手机，诺伊尔恢复了欣赏的姿态，特尔施特根汗水从背肌滑下盛在腰窝，配合着后穴尝试着挤出串珠的喘息过于诱人，不过还有更重要的事要做——男人点开“贾斯珀”的备注，发送了邀请的短信——他的马克会是一副什么样的表情呢，真是令人期待。

——————————————

看着面无表情的诺伊尔，西莱森微不可见地皱了下眉，搞错了屋子？他可不觉得马克和面前男人的关系有能住在一起那么好，轻咳一声掩饰了尴尬，荷兰人还未开口道歉自己敲错了门，就被曼努拦下。

德国人露出一个古怪的微笑：“啊，找马克——是吧？他就在这屋，你没走错，进来吧。”

［大概凑巧诺伊尔来找马克？毕竟是队长...］荷兰的门将抱着疑惑进了小客厅，从进屋后就听到的莫名声音似乎源头在卧室，喘息声逐渐清晰，西莱森注意到不对时瞳孔瞬间放大，他的巴萨队友，他们阳光的小狮子，马克正在床上趴跪着呻吟——

被束具、眼罩和耳塞禁锢住的样子，不需要再关注腿间垂下的滴着透明液体的玩具，就能断定年轻人一定是被人胁迫，愤怒冲上了荷兰人的大脑，贾斯珀咬紧牙转过身试图一拳打在诺伊尔脸上。

但男人举起了明显是控制玩具的遥控器晃了晃，［你要是动手——］德国人满不在乎地佯装按下按钮［倒霉的只会是这只小狮子。］

西莱森害怕刺激到马克，气极也不敢发出太大的声音，扭头担忧地看了眼咬着手指带上了哭腔的特尔施特根，努力压下火气按着诺伊尔的指示和他面对面坐在沙发上。

远离半掩着门的卧室，西莱森稍稍放松了下喉咙，捏紧手指随时准备揍上面前的高壮男人。诺伊尔倒是从中看出了些不寻常，咧开嘴角露出个挑衅的微笑，“哦？你不打算尝尝这只小狮子的味道么？你们走的这么近你敢说一点没抱这点心思动心？”

荷兰人牙齿咯咯作响，撇了眼马克的方向压低声音：“我可不会想你一样使这些下作手段，还有——”西莱森向后靠了靠，“我们间的关系就不必你 操 心了！”

他怎么会不在意，马克的喘息被门挡了下反而显得欲盖弥彰，平常稳重的小狮子与现在色情模样的巨大反差，已经让荷兰人觉得裤子有些紧绷。

这一切同样被诺伊尔看在眼中，故意摊了下手，“真可惜，今晚要是不填满马克，可不知道会有什么等着他，毕竟队里不少人对赛果很是不爽，急需一个发泄口呢。”

“你个混蛋...”贾斯珀清楚德国人在威胁自己，耳边还是小狮子努力排出串珠的大声喘息，他清楚自己现在要是稍微有些动作或者离开，马克肯定熬不过眼前可恶男人的所谓惩罚。

还差最后一根稻草。  
诺伊尔假惺惺地看了眼手表，在西莱森警惕的目光里站起身来，抻了下胳膊故意大声冲着屋内：“到时间了马克！乖乖跪好我要来检查了。”

特尔施特根大脑晕乎乎的，只想赶紧将屁股里的球体排出避免未知的责罚，但实践并不如意，串珠一个个碾过敏感处，快感积累得不到宣泄，小狮子控制不住自己呻吟的音量，直到诺伊尔下达结束的指令他才惊醒。

被各种惩罚烙在心里的小狮子呜咽着向曼努求饶，而不放心紧跟着年长男人的西莱森被马克的样子惊呆了，德国人趁机揪住荷兰人的衣领将他拽到床边，取下特尔施特根的耳塞，“我想你大概不知道，从下半场开始，马克就塞着小玩具，直到和你交换完球衣～”

将自己从情欲中拉出来的小狮子这才意识到，房间内不止曼努，被男人按住了肩膀挣扎未果，反而屁股上挨了两下巴掌，诺伊尔揉着他还未褪去红痕的臀瓣，挑着眉示意西莱森。

荷兰人捏了下拳头，看着男人搭在特尔施特根腰后的手指打着圈，咬了下牙还是伏在他身上先帮他将眼罩解下，“马克，别怕 是我....”心疼地看着小狮子缩着身子，张开手掌帮他的眼睛挡住光，“先等等，太亮了。”

“呜...贾斯珀？”床上的男人投来探寻的目光，随后在腰处加重的摩挲下缩了下肩膀，“为什么...啊！！”

接下去的话被诺伊尔打断，年长男人将马克后穴里剩下的串珠一下直接全部拉出，从未经历过的奇异快感让特尔施特根大脑闪过白光，回过神来时已经经历了一波干性高潮，被调教出的色情呻吟让西莱森阴茎彻底抬头。

两根手指伸进被玩弄得松软的穴口，向两边拉开展示给荷兰人的方向，［或者我去找其他队友了］，恶意地搅动着手指逼出小狮子的喘息，眼神划过男人裤子鼓起的大包，吹了个口哨。

“贾斯珀，”特尔施特根知道荷兰人的为难，反正自己也不是第一次经历这些，虽然这么安慰着自己，但委屈感和难过还是淹没了小狮子，吸了吸鼻子向男人的耳边蹭了蹭，“没关系的贾斯珀...”

回应马克的，是一个不带情欲的吻。西莱森轻轻畔着他的后脑，两瓣嘴唇轻柔地触碰在一起，末了舔了下年轻人的下唇，“相信我好么？马克。”蹭了蹭特尔施特根的鼻尖，安抚性地揉了揉他的耳朵，感受到男人平静了些，荷兰人带着点得意的眼神投向面色不定的高壮男人。

不过德国人不会轻易将马克交出去，继续加入了两根手指将后穴撑开模拟着性器抽插，诺伊尔熟练地找准了小狮子的敏感点不断进攻那处，将西莱森怀里的特尔施特根顶的喘息不断。

“曼努...呜 前面，求你...”闷在臂弯里发出的声音小声但足以让两人听到，贾斯珀亲吻着马克的耳边，手下找到了让他无法发泄的罪魁祸首。

“不感谢这个礼物么，马克？没有它你大概在场上就射出来了吧～”身后的攻势加快，忽略了荷兰人责问的声音，诺伊尔舔了舔嘴唇抽出手指直接换成了自己的阴茎。被填满的小狮子眼神涣散了一瞬，紧接着就惊呼着被男人抱起坐在硬挺上，引力作用让鸡巴进入得更深。

露出一副痴态的马克被西莱森看在眼里，终于不打算忍耐的荷兰人小心地拨弄着插在马眼里的橡胶棒，指腹蘸着前液在龟头处滑动，缓慢地拉出玩具，诺伊尔在身后配合着深深一顶，终于得以释放的特尔施特根射在了巴萨队友的手上。

揉了揉还没缓过神的小狮子的胸，曼努下巴垫在他的肩膀上亲吻着盖住方才荷兰人落下吻痕的地方，无论如何他都不会对马克放手。

西莱森没有注意到男人的占有欲，粘着白浊的指尖点在特尔施特根的嘴唇上，随即吻上交换着小狮子的味道。荷兰人希望马克可以放松些，但诺伊尔明显不这么想，在不应期中故意快速地抽插，将马克不断往贾斯珀身上压过去，逼着男人快速做出选择。

“贾斯珀！不！”特尔施特根感到疲软的阴茎被温暖的口腔包围，西莱森居然选择了主动给自己口，被前后夹击的小狮子控住不住自己的呻吟，被曼努分开腿摆出了及其羞辱的姿势。

感到嘴里的阴茎重新硬起来，没什么口交经验的男人把玩着特尔施特根的囊带，手指压在会阴处断续着无规则地揉弄，被快感刺激着挺腰的小狮子像是主动在诺伊尔的阴茎上操着自己，交代了今晚的第三次精华。

“别...快吐出来 贾斯珀...呜。”瘫软在身后男人怀里的特尔施特根被扳过下巴接吻，余光隐约看见西莱森喉结滚动。

“我们的马克是不是该切身地表达一下感谢？”诺伊尔手指碰上了两人下体的连接处，挤进去了一根手指，已经无力挣扎的小狮子哼唧着接受了额外的侵略，难得地向荷兰人撒着娇讨了个亲吻。

这次更有种攻城略池的意味，西莱森的舌头侵略进了年轻人的牙关，在特尔施特根的配合下卷着男人的舌头交换着津液。手指又增加了两根，胀痛感让小狮子不小心咬到了贾斯珀的舌尖，被年长者捏了捏乳尖以示惩罚。

“呼！马克，你真是太紧了。”  
“放松，我的小狮子。”  
西莱森进来时，诺伊尔同样不好受，过于狭窄的通道同时容纳了两个人的阴茎，收紧的后穴挤压着鸡巴让两人无法活动，疼得吸气的小狮子被亲吻弄的迷迷糊糊，逐渐放松。

两人约好了一样同时交错着活塞运动起来，敏感点不断有一根阴茎碾压过的快感过于密集，特尔施特根被连绵的电流顺着脊柱爬升冲击着大脑，哑着嗓子哭喊着呻吟，承受着两人攀比一般地操弄。

最终两人前后射在肠道深处，半昏迷的小狮子阴茎颤抖着流出一点稀薄的精液，靠在身后诺伊尔的肩膀上喃喃着“贾斯珀”睡了过去。

“那么我就不送客了，还要照顾马克。”曼努吻在特尔施特根的额头，用手指导出他后穴内的精液，红肿外翻的肠肉慢慢收缩着吐出汩汩白浊，刺激着西莱森的双眼。


End file.
